Leyendo Cazadores de Sombras: Ciudad de Hueso
by ViiickyHerrera
Summary: Los nephilims están en el Instituto, cuando aparecen unos libros y unos visitantes un tanto inesperados. Libro 1/6
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Era un día común y corriente en el instituto.

Jace, Alec e Isabelle se encontraban entrenando, mientras que, sentados en un sofá, estaban Max y Hodge , éste último tratando en vano de enseñarle una lección de demonoligía.

De repente, una luz dorada apareció en el centro de la sala, cerca de donde se encontraban Max y Hodge. Este cogió una nota que había aparecido junto a unos libros y la leyó en silencio. Su cara fue cambiando a una de sorpresa mientras leía la nota para él.

–¿Qué es eso? –tronó Isabelle–. ¿Qué pone, Hodge?

El profesor le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, antes de leer la nota en voz alta.

_Queridos Nephilims,_

_Los libros que le hemos traído, son las historias de una mundana que tendrá un papel muy importante en el futuro…_

–¿Y a nosotros qué nos interesa lo que haga una mundana? –Dijo Jace.

–Tal vez deberías dejarme terminar para poder entender, Jace –Replicó Hodge, fulminándolo con la mirada; antes de retomar la lectura.

… _Antes de leer, primero deben llamar a Raphael Santiago y a Magnus Bane. Luego aparecerán una serie de personas, tanto del futuro como del pasado. Por último, tienen que jurar por el Ángel que no dañarán a nadie._

_Los Hermanos Silenciosos._

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio. Por muy nephilims que fueran, aquello rozaba lo imposible.

–¿Ésta no es una broma tuya, Jace? –preguntó Alec.

–No –respondió Jace–. Pero si es una broma, ¡enhorabuena al bromista!

Nadie dijo nada.

–Pues al parecer no es una broma –dijo Hodge–. Isabelle, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Raphael y a Magnus?

–Claro, Hodge –dijo la aludida. Y desapareció tras la puerta, para volver media hora después con Gran Mago de Brooklyn y el líder del clan de vampiros.

–¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –preguntó Magnus, sin hacerle caso a la mirada fulminante que Raphael le lanzaba.

Al ver que Hodge no se dignaba a responder al brujo, Alec explicó la situación a Magnus y Raphael. Cuando terminó de hablar, Magnus hizo aparecer un sillón para él, y, Raphael, al ver que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se sentó en el otro sofá, al lado de Max.

Otra luz, esta vez blanca, apareció y de ella surgió un grupo de personas.

–Preséntense y digan su nombre –ordenó Hodge. Uno de los hombres se adelantó.

–Luke Garroway.

–Jocelyn Fray –Magnus la miró fijamente, pero Jacelyn nunca le devolvió la mirada.

–Clarissa Fray, pero díganme Clary –dijo ésta sonriendo, pero su sonrisa cayó en el momento en que notó la penetrante mirada que Jace tenía sobre ella.

–SImon Lewis.

–Maia Roberts.

–Jordan Kyle.

Ambos se vieron sorprendidos, mas no dijeron nada.

–Muy bien, yo soy Magnus Bane, supongo que ya sabrán que soy un mago; que ese idiota sentado es un vampiro –Raphael lo miró indignado–, y que los demás son nephilims .

Los recién llegados asintieron.

–Sería de mucha ayuda si es que nos dicen también sus nombres –dijo Luke.

El primero en adelantarse, por supuesto, fue Jace.

–Yo soy el asombroso Jace Wayland, el mejor Cazador de Sombras hasta ahora –dijo con arrogancia. Isabelle y Alec rodaron los ojos.

–Isabelle Lightwood, nada interesante que agregar.

–Alec Lightwood, y sí, soy su hermano.

–Hodge Starkweather, director del instituto y profesor de estos chicos.

–Max Lightwood, tengo 9 años y… ¿me gustan los cómics? –dijo el pequeño niño, tan tímido que lo hizo parecer un pregunta.

–¿Te gustan los cómics? –preguntó Simon sorprendido. Max asintió–. ¡Genial! Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

–Muy bien –dijo Hodge–. Vayamos todos a la biblioteca y comenzaremos.

Una vez allí, Hodge, al ser el que llevaba los libros, cogió el primero.

–**Cazadores de Sombras: Ciudad de Hueso.**

Jace se vio sorprendido, después de todo, nunca le agradaron mucho los hermanos silenciosos. Isabelle y Alec se sentaron junto con Max; Raphael se sentó solo en otro sofá; Magnus hizo aparecer su propio asiento. Y los recién llegados, caminando un poco incómodos se sentaron en los asientos restantes esperando atentamente la lectura.


	2. Capítulo 1: Pandemónium

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora la historia ^-^ Antes de que comiencen la lectura haré unas aclaraciones :D. La historia está ambientada al rededor de 6 meses ANTES de "Ciudad de Hueso", Clary y Simon saben de los Cazadores de Sombras, porque cuando ellos recibieron la carta de los Hermanos Silenciosos se les explicó brevemente este concepto.

Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura y nos vemos abajo :33

* * *

><p>Hodge se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer…<p>

**Capítulo 1: PANDEMONIUM**

–¡Hey ahí es donde vamos con Clary! –dijo Simon, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Clary.

–¿Qué dices, Simon? –Preguntó Jocelyn.

–Ehhh… Nada.

–**Sin duda estás de broma –dijo el gorila de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre el enorme pecho. Dirigió una mirada amedrentadora al muchacho de la chaqueta roja con cremallera y sacudió la afeitada cabeza.**

–**No puedes entrar con eso ahí. **

**Los aproximadamente cincuenta adolescentes que hacían cola ante el club Pandemónium se inclinaron hacia adelante para poder oír. La espera era larga para entrar en aquel club abierto a todas las edades, en especial en domingo, y no acostumbraba a suceder gran cosa en la cola. Los gorilas eran feroces y caían al instante sobre cualquiera que diera la impresión de estar a punto de causar problemas. Clary Fray, de quince años, de pie en la cola con su mejor amigo, Simon, se inclinó como todos los demás, esperando algo de animación.**

–Típico de mundis –dijo Jace.

–¿Qué es un "mundi"? –preguntó Clary.

–Un mundano.

–Oh, wow, eso me aclara taaaanto.

–¡SHHH!

–**¡Ah, vamos! –El chico enarboló el objeto por encima de la cabeza. Parecía un palo de madera con un extremo acabado en punta–. Es parte de mi disfraz. **

**El portero del local enarcó una ceja.**

–**¿Qué es? **

**El muchacho sonrió ampliamente. Tratándose de Pandemónium, tenía un aspecto de lo más normal, se dijo Clary. Lucía cabellos teñidos de azul eléctrico, que sobresalían en punta alrededor de la cabeza igual que los zarcillos de un pulpo sobresaltado, pero sin complicados tatuajes faciales ni grandes barras de metal atravesándole las orejas o los labios.**

–**Soy un cazador de vampiros –hizo presión sobre el objeto de madera, que se dobló con la facilidad de una brizna de hierba torciéndose hacia un lado–. Es de broma. Gomaespuma. ¿Ves? **

**Los dilatados ojos del muchacho eran de un verde excesivamente brillante, **

–¿Soy la única que piensa que es un poco sospechoso? –preguntó Isabelle.

Jace y Alec negaron con la cabeza.

**advirtió Clary: del color del anticongelante, de la hierba en primavera. Lentes de contacto coloreadas, probablemente. El hombre de la puerta se encogió de hombros, repentinamente aburrido.**

–**Ya. Entra. **

**El chico se deslizó por su lado, veloz como una anguila. A Clary le gustó el movimiento airoso de sus hombros, el modo en que agitaba los cabellos al moverse. Había una palabra en francés que su madre habría usado para describir al muchacho: insouciant, despreocupado.**

–**Lo encontrabas guapo –dijo Simon en tono resignado–, ¿verdad?**

**Clary le clavó el codo en las costillas, pero no respondió. **

–Me lo imagino y no lo encuentro guapo –dijo Clary.

–Es porque me has visto, cariño. Nadie puede encontrar a alguien guapo luego de haber visto a esta hermosura –Contestó Jace con arrogancia. Max e Isabelle rodaron los ojos.

**Dentro, el club estaba lleno de humo de hielo seco. Luces de colores recorrían la pista de baile, convirtiéndola en un multicolor país de las hadas repleto de azules, verdes ácidos, cálidos rosas y dorados. El chico de la chaqueta roja acarició la larga hoja afilada que tenía en las manos mientras una sonrisa indolente asomaba a sus labios. Había resultado tan fácil... un leve glamour (un encantamiento) en la hoja, para que pareciera inofensiva, otro poco en sus ojos, y en cuanto el encargado de la puerta le hubo mirado directamente, entrar ya no fue un problema. Por supuesto, probablemente habría conseguido pasar sin tomarse tantas molestias, pero formaba parte de la diversión..., engañar a los mundis, haciéndolo todo al descubierto justo frente a ellos, disfrutando de las expresiones de desconcierto de sus rostros bobalicones. **

**Eso no quería decir que los humanos no fueran útiles. **

–Demonio –dijo Hodge por lo bajo, pero en seguida retomó la lectura, por lo que nadie notó esta pausa.

**Los ojos verdes del muchacho escudriñaron la pista de baile, donde delgadas extremidades cubiertas con retazos de seda y cuero negro aparecían y desaparecían en el interior de rotantes columnas de humo mientras los mundis bailaban. Las chicas agitaban las largas melenas, los chicos balanceaban las caderas vestidas de cuero y la piel desnuda centelleaba sudorosa. La vitalidad simplemente manaba de ellos, oleadas de energía que le proporcionaban una mareante embriaguez. Sus labios se curvaron. No sabían lo afortunados que eran. No sabían lo que era sobrevivir a duras penas en un mundo muerto, donde el sol colgaba inerte en el cielo igual que un trozo de carbón consumido. Sus vidas brillaban con la misma fuerza que las llamas de una vela... y podían apagarse con la misma facilidad. **

**La mano se cerró con más fuerza sobre el arma que llevaba, **

–Tengo el presentimiento de que estamos por aparecer –dijo Alec.

–Yo también –dijo Jordan, sobresaltando a todos; ya se habían olvidado que él y Maia se encontraban ahí.

**y había empezado a apretar el paso hacia la pista de baile cuando una chica se separó de la masa de bailarines y empezó a avanzar hacia él. Se la quedó mirando. Era hermosa, para ser humana: cabello largo casi del color exacto de la tinta negra, ojos pintados de negro. Un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo, **

–¡Hey, esa soy yo! –dijo Isabelle con desconfianza.

**del estilo que las mujeres llevaban cuando aquel mundo era más joven, con mangas de encaje que se acampanaban alrededor de los delgados brazos. Rodeando el cuello llevaba una gruesa cadena de plata, de la que pendía un colgante rojo oscuro del tamaño del puño de un bebé. Sólo tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para saber que era auténtico..., auténtico y valioso. La boca se le empezó a hacer agua a medida que ella se le acercaba. La energía vital palpitaba en ella igual que la sangre brotando de una herida abierta. Le sonrió al pasar junto a él, llamándole con la mirada. Se volvió para seguirla, saboreando el imaginario chisporroteo de su muerte en los labios. **

**Siempre era fácil. **

–Espero que no esté diciendo que yo soy fácil –dijo Isabelle con furia.

–Eso es porque lo eres, hermanita –contestó Jace con una sonrisa socarrona.

El sonido de la mano de Isabelle al rebotar con la mejilla de Jace se escuchó por toda la biblioteca.

**Podía sentir cómo la energía vital se evaporaba de la muchacha para circular por sus venas igual que fuego. ¡Los humanos eran tan estúpidos! Poseían algo muy precioso, y apenas lo protegían. Tiraban por la borda sus vidas a cambio de dinero, de bolsitas que contenían unos polvos, de la sonrisa encantadora de un desconocido. La muchacha era un espectro pálido que se retiraba a través del humo de colores. Llegó a la pared y se volvió, remangándose la falda con las manos, alzándola mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Bajo la falda, llevaba unas botas que le llegaban hasta el muslo. **

**Fue hacia ella con aire despreocupado, con la piel hormigueando por la cercanía de la muchacha. Vista de cerca, no era tan perfecta. Vio rímel corrido bajo los ojos, el sudor que le pegaba el cabello al cuello. Olió su mortalidad, el olor dulzón de la putrefacción. Eres mía, pensó. **

**Una sonrisa fría curvó sus labios. Ella se hizo a un lado, y vio que estaba apoyada en una puerta cerrada. PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA , **

–Creo que ya entiendo lo que quieren hacer –murmuró Clary, tan bajo que solo Jace (sentado al lado de ella) la escuchó.

–Hasta que te das cuenta, niñta –le susurró.

–No me llamo "niñita".

–Como sea.

**estaba garabateado sobre ella en pintura roja. La muchacha alargó la mano a su espalda en busca del pomo, lo giró y se deslizó al interior. El joven vislumbró cajas amontonadas, cables eléctricos enmarañados. Un trastero. Echó un vistazo a su espalda..., nadie miraba. Mucho mejor si ella deseaba intimidad. **

**Se introdujo en la habitación tras ella, sin darse cuenta de que le seguían.**

–**Bien –dijo Simon–, una música bastante buena, ¿eh? **

**Clary no respondió. **

–¿Qué se siente ser ignorado por la chica que te gusta, mundano? –preguntó "inocentemente" Jace.

Simon se sonrojó furiosamente, Clary, al notar esto, saltó en su defensa.

–¿Qué se siente tener el ego del tamaño del mundo, Jace?

–Genial –Jace le dirigió una de sus típicas sonrisas burlonas.

Magnus observó este intercambio con interés, como si él supiera algo que los demás no. El único que se dio cuenta de esta acción fue Alec, que, ya sea por una u otra razón, no podía quitar sus ojos de encima de Magnus.

**Bailaban, o lo que podría pasar por ello (una gran cantidad de balanceos a un lado y a otro con descensos violentos hacia el suelo, como si uno de ellos hubiese perdido una lente de contacto) en un espacio situado entre un grupo de chicos adolescentes ataviados con corsés metálicos y una joven pareja asiática que se pegaba el lote apasionadamente, con las extensiones de colores de ambos entrelazadas entre sí igual que enredaderas. Un muchacho con un piercing labial y una mochila en forma de osito de peluche repartía gratuitamente pastillas de éxtasis de hierbas, con los pantalones paracaidista ondeando bajo la brisa procedente de la máquina de viento. Clary no prestaba mucha atención a lo que les rodeaba; tenía los ojos puestos en el muchacho de los cabellos azules que había conseguido persuadir al portero para que lo dejara entrar. El joven merodeaba por entre la multitud como si buscara algo. Había alguna cosa en el modo en que se movía que le recordaba no sabía qué...**

–**Yo, por mi parte –siguió diciendo Simon–, me estoy divirtiendo una barbaridad. **

**Eso parecía improbable. Simon, como siempre, resultaba totalmente fuera de lugar en el club, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta vieja en cuya parte delantera se leía MADE IN BROOKLYN. Sus cabellos recién lavados eran de color castaño oscuro en lugar de verdes o rosas, y sus gafas descansaban torcidas sobre la punta de la nariz. Daba más la impresión de ir de camino al club de ajedrez que no de estar reflexionando sobre los poderes de la oscuridad.**

–**Mmmm... hmm.**

**Clary sabía perfectamente que la acompañaba a Pandemónium sólo porque a ella le gustaba el lugar, y que él lo consideraba aburrido. **

–¡Eso no es cierto! –replicó Simon. Clary lo miró con las cejas alzadas–. Bueno, tal vez un poco.

**Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué le gustaba ese sitio: las ropas, la música lo convertían en algo parecido a un sueño, en la vida de otra persona, en algo totalmente distinto a su aburrida vida real. Pero siempre era demasiado tímida– para hablar con nadie que no fuera Simon. **

**El chico de los cabellos azules empezaba a abandonar la pista de baile. Parecía un poco perdido, como si no hubiese encontrado a la persona que buscaba. Clary se preguntó qué sucedería si se acercaba y se presentaba, si se ofrecía a mostrarle el lugar. **

–Yo que tú no lo haría, niñita –dijo Jace.

–¡Que no soy una niñita!

**A lo mejor se limitaría a mirarla fijamente. O quizá también fuera tímido. Tal vez se sentiría agradecido y complacido, e intentaría no demostrarlo, como hacían los chicos..., pero ella lo sabría. A lo mejor... **

**El chico de los cabellos azules se irguió de repente, cuadrándose, igual que un perro de caza marcando la presa. Clary siguió la dirección de su mirada, y vio a la muchacha del vestido blanco.**

**Ah, vaya –pensó, intentando no sentirse como un globo de colores desinflado–, supongo que eso es todo. **

–El rechazo es amargo, cariño –dijo Raphael–. Aunque, en lo personal –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo–, no entiendo como alguien te rechazaría.

Clary rodó los ojos y Jace y Simon hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

**La chica era guapísima, la clase de chica que a Clary le habría gustado dibujar: alta y delgada como un palo, con una larga melena negra. Incluso a aquella distancia, Clary pudo ver el colgante rojo que le rodeaba la garganta. Palpitaba bajo las luces de la pista igual que un corazón incorpóreo arrancado del pecho.**

–**Creo –prosiguió Simon–, que esta tarde DJ Bat está realizando un trabajo particularmente excepcional. ¿No estás de acuerdo? **

**Clary puso los ojos en blanco y no respondió: Simon odiaba la música trance. Clary tenía la atención fija en la muchacha del vestido blanco. Por entre la oscuridad, el humo y la niebla artificial, el pálido vestido brillaba como un faro. No era de extrañar que el chico de los cabellos azules la siguiera como si se hallara bajo un hechizo, demasiado abstraído para reparar en nada más a su alrededor; ni siquiera en las dos figuras oscuras que le pisaban los talones, serpenteando tras él por entre la multitud. **

**Clary bailó más despacio y miró con atención. A duras penas distinguió que las dos figuras eran muchachos, altos y vestidos de negro. No podría haber dicho cómo sabía que seguían al otro muchacho, pero lo sabía. Lo veía en el modo en que se mantenían tras él, en su atenta vigilancia, en la elegancia furtiva de sus movimientos. Un tímido capullo de aprensión empezó a abrirse en su pecho.**

–**Por lo pronto –añadió Simon–, quería decirte que últimamente he estado haciendo travestismo. También me estoy acostando con tu madre. Creo que deberías saberlo. **

**La muchacha había llegado a la pared y abría una puerta con el letrero de PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA .**

–Wow, soy buena. Deberían empezar a juntarse más conmigo, chicos –dijo Isabelle mirando a Alec y Jace–, ya saben, en caso de que nos encontremos a una demonio.

Jace se rió, sin embargo Alec se quedó serio, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Magnus.

**Hizo una seña al joven de los cabellos azules para que la siguiera, y ambos se deslizaron al otro lado. No era nada que Clary no hubiese visto antes, una pareja escabulléndose a los rincones oscuros del club para pegarse el lote; pero eso hacía que resultara aún más raro que los estuvieran siguiendo. **

**Se alzó de puntillas, **

–Odio eso, me hace sentir más pequeña de lo que ya soy –comentó Clary para si misma.

**intentando ver por encima de la multitud. Los dos chicos se habían detenido ante la puerta y parecían hablar entre sí. Uno de ellos era rubio, el otro moreno. El rubio introdujo la mano en la chaqueta y sacó algo largo y afilado que centelleó bajo las luces estroboscópicas. Un cuchillo.**

–**¡Simon! –chilló Clary, y le agarró del brazo.**

–**¿Qué? –Simon pareció alarmado–. No me estoy acostando realmente con tu madre, ya sabes. Sólo intentaba atraer tu atención. Aunque no es que tu madre no sea una mujer muy atractiva, para su edad.**

–**¿Ves a esos chicos? **

**Señaló bruscamente, golpeando casi a una **

**curvilínea muchacha negra que bailaba a poca distancia. La chica le lanzó una mirada malévola.**

–**Lo siento..., lo siento. –Clary se volvió otra vez hacia Simon–. ¿Ves a esos dos chicos de ahí? ¿Junto a esa puerta? **

**Simon entrecerró los ojos, luego se encogió de hombros.**

–**No veo nada. **

–**Son dos. Estaban siguiendo al chico del cabello azul... **

–**¿El que pensabas que era guapo? **

–Alerta celos –murmuró Jace por lo bajo, solo Clary lo escuchó, provocando que ésta rodara lo ojos.

Clary aún no entendía del todo porqué Jace seguía insistiendo en eso de que Simon le gustaba, es decir, ellos habían sido los mejores amigos desde niños y para Clary nunca hubo otro sentimiento más que el de cariño de hermanos.

Sin embargo, no le pasaba del mismo modo con Jace, desde el momento en que apareció en aquella sala llena de armas y se fijó en los ojos de Jace, Clary se sintió levemente mareada; nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color. Estaba esperando con ansias el momento de poder ir a buscar sus lápices y dibujarlo. Clary miró a Jace de reojo; Jace, es, sin duda alguna, muy apuesto –pensó Clary–. ¿¡En qué estás pensando, Clarissa?! –se regañó–, recuerda que es un completo idiota arrogante

–**Sí, pero ésa no es la cuestión. El rubio ha sacado un cuchillo. **

–**¿Estás segura? –Simon miró con más intensidad, meneando la**

**cabeza–. Sigo sin ver a nadie. **

–**Estoy segura.**

**Repentinamente todo eficiencia, Simon sacó pecho. **

Jace carraspeó, tratando de contener la risa.

–**Iré en busca de uno de los guardas de seguridad. Tú quédate**

**aquí. **

**Marchó a grandes zancadas, abriéndose paso por entre el gentío. **

**Clary se volvió justo a tiempo de ver al chico rubio franquear la puerta en la que ponía PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA , con su amigo pegado a él. Miró a su alrededor; Simon seguía intentando avanzar a empujones por la pista de baile, pero no hacía muchos progresos. Incluso aunque ella gritara ahora, nadie la oiría, y para cuando Simon regresara, algo terrible podría haber sucedido ya. Mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior, Clary empezó a culebrear por entre la gente.**

–**¿Cómo te llamas? **

**Ella se volvió y sonrió. La tenue luz que había en el almacén se derramaba sobre el suelo a través de altas ventanas con barrotes cubiertas de mugre. Montones de cables eléctricos, junto con pedazos rotos de bolas de discoteca y latas desechadas de pintura, cubrían el suelo.**

–**Isabelle.**

–**Es un nombre bonito. **

**Avanzó hacia ella, pisando con cuidado por entre los cables por si acaso alguno tenía corriente. Bajo la débil luz, la muchacha parecía medio transparente, desprovista de color, envuelta en blanco como un ángel; sería un placer hacerla caer...**

–**No te he visto por aquí antes.**

–**¿Me estás preguntando si vengo por aquí a menudo? **

**Lanzó una risita tonta, tapándose la boca con la mano. **

–Odio cuando hago esas risas –dijo Isabelle.

–Todos lo hacemos, hermanita –replicó Max.

Isabelle lo miró sorprendida; luego, fulminó a Jace con la mirada, de seguro él es quien le ha estado enseñando eso a Max.

**Llevaba una especie de brazalete alrededor de la muñeca, justo bajo el puño del vestido; entonces, al acercarse más a ella, el muchacho vio que no era un brazalete sino un dibujo hecho en la piel, una matriz de líneas en espiral. **

**Se quedó paralizado.**

–**Tú... **

**No terminó de decirlo. La muchacha se movió con la velocidad del rayo, arremetiendo contra él con la mano abierta, asestando un golpe en su pecho que lo habría derribado sin resuello de haber sido un ser humano. Retrocedió tambaleante, y entonces ella tenía ya algo en la mano, un látigo serpenteante que centelleó dorado cuando lo hizo descender hacia el suelo, enroscándoselo en los tobillos para derribarlo violentamente. El chico se golpeó contra el suelo, retorciéndose, mientras el odiado metal se clavaba profundamente en su carne. Ella rió, vigilándole, y de un modo confuso, él se dijo que tendría que haberlo sabido. Ninguna chica humana se habría puesto un vestido como el que llevaba Isabelle, que le servía para cubrir su piel..., toda la piel. **

**La muchacha dio un fuerte tirón al látigo, asegurándolo. Su sonrisa centelleó igual que agua ponzoñosa.**

–**Es todo vuestro, chicos. **

**Una risa queda sonó detrás de él, y a continuación unas manos cayeron sobre su persona, tirando de él para levantarlo, arrojándolo contra uno de los pilares de hormigón. Sintió la húmeda piedra bajo la espalda; le sujetaron las manos a la espalda y le ataron las muñecas con alambre. Mientras forcejeaba, alguien salió de detrás de la columna y apareció ante su vista: un muchacho, tan joven como Isabelle e igual de atractivo. **

–¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Jace–. ¡Sabía que todo el mundo me ama! ¿Qué te dije, niñita? –dijo mirando a Clary– Nadie se puede resistir a esta hermosura.

–Al parecer yo sí –contestó ella.

–Y yo –dijo Maia.

–Ya veremos cuanto te dura –dijo Jace, guiñándole un ojo a Clary e ignorando a Maia.

–No olvidemos que ese chico también podría ser yo –replicó Alec.

Vaya que sí –pensó Magnus.

**Los ojos leonados le brillaban como pedacitos de ámbar.**

–Al parecer si era yo –dijo Jace con arrogancia, pero al mismo tiempo sonriéndole a su hermano.

–**Bien –dijo el muchacho–. ¿Hay más contigo? **

**El chico de los cabellos azules sintió cómo la sangre manaba bajo el metal demasiado apretado, volviéndole resbaladizas las muñecas.**

–**¿Más qué?**

–**Vamos, habla.**

**El muchacho de los ojos leonados alzó las manos, y las mangas oscuras resbalaron hacia abajo, mostrando las runas dibujadas con tinta que le cubrían las muñecas, el dorso y las palmas de las manos.**

–**Sabes lo que soy. **

**Muy atrás en el interior de su cráneo, el segundo juego de dientes del muchacho esposado empezó a rechinar.**

–**Cazador de sombras –siseó. **

**El otro muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja.**

–**Te pillamos –dijo. **

**Clary empujó la puerta del almacén y entró. Por un momento pensó que estaba desierto. Las únicas ventanas estaban muy arriba y tenían barrotes; débiles ruidos procedentes de la calle llegaban a través de ellas; el sonido de bocinas de coches y frenos que chirriaban. La habitación olía a pintura vieja, y la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el suelo estaba marcada con huellas de zapatos desdibujadas.**

**Aquí no hay nadie, comprendió, mirando a su alrededor con perplejidad. Hacía frío en la habitación, a pesar del calor de agosto del exterior. Tenía la espalda cubierta de sudor helado. Dio un paso al frente, y el pie se le enredó en unos cables eléctricos. Se inclinó para liberar la zapatilla de deporte de los cables... y oyó voces. La risa de una chica, un chico que respondía con dureza. Cuando se irguió, los vio. **

**Fue como si hubieran cobrado vida entre un parpadeo y el siguiente. **

–Eso es por el glamour –le dijo Magnus a Clary amablemente.

Clary asintió sonriendo; estaba tratando de recordar y agregar la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre los Cazadores de Sombras.

Cuando les llegó la carta de los "hermanos silenciosos" no importaron cuantas preguntas hicieron Clary y Simon al respecto, Jocelyn simplemente tomó las llaves del auto y condució junto a Luke directo al Instituto. Lo único que decía la carta era que irían a un lugar para encontrarse con unos "cazadores de sombras", quiénes, al parecer eran personas comunes y corrientes como ella pero que mataban demonios. Sip, eso es tan común.

**Estaba la chica del vestido blanco largo y la melena negra que le caían por la espalda igual que algas húmedas, y los dos chicos la acompañaban: el alto de cabello negro como el de ella y el otro más bajo y rubio, cuyo pelo brillaba igual que el latón bajo la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas de arriba. El muchacho rubio estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, de cara al chico punk, que estaba atado a una columna con lo que parecía una cuerda de piano, las manos estiradas detrás de él y las piernas atadas por los tobillos. Tenía el rostro tirante por el dolor y el miedo. **

**Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, Clary se agachó detrás del pilar de hormigón más cercano y miró desde allí. Vio cómo el muchacho rubio se paseaba de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.**

–**Bueno –dijo–, todavía no me has dicho si hay algún otro de tu especie contigo. **

**¿"Tu especie"? Clary se preguntó de qué estaría hablando. Quizá hubiese tropezado con una guerra entre bandas.**

–Ojalá fuese eso –murmuró Jordan.

Maia lo observó detenidamente. Después de todo, ¿cuántas son las probabilidades de encontrarte con el ex novio que estuvo a punto de matarte? Debía reconocer que se veía mejor que antes, más maduro, quizás.

–**No sé de qué estás hablando. **

**El tono del chico de cabellos azules era angustiado, pero también arisco.**

–**Se refiere a otros demonios –intervino el chico moreno, hablando por primera vez–. Sabes qué es un demonio, ¿verdad? **

**El muchacho atado a la columna movió la cabeza, mascullando por lo bajo.**

–**Demonios –dijo el chico rubio, arrastrando la voz a la vez que trazaba la palabra en el aire con el dedo–. Definidos en términos religiosos como moradores del infierno, los siervos de Satán, pero entendidos aquí, para los propósitos de la Clave, como cualquier espíritu maligno cuyo origen se encuentra fuera de nuestra propia dimensión de residencia...**

–**Eso es suficiente, Jace –indicó la chica.**

–**Isabelle tiene razón –coincidió el muchacho más alto–. Nadie aquí necesita una lección de semántica... ni de demonología. **

**Están locos –pensó Clary–. Locos de verdad **

–¿Lo estamos? –preguntó Jace con sorna–. Recuerda que tu eres la que está en nuestro Instituto –Jace esperó y esperó por una respuesta atrevida de la pelirroja. Respuesta, cabe decir, que nunca llegó.

**Jace alzó la cabeza y sonrió. Hubo algo feroz en su gesto, algo que recordó a Clary documentales sobre leones que había contemplado en el Discovery Channel, el modo en que los grandes felinos alzaban la cabeza y olfateaban el aire en busca de presa.**

–**Isabelle y Alec creen que hablo demasiado –comentó Jace en tono confidencial–. ¿Crees tú que hablo demasiado? **

**El muchacho de los cabellos azules no respondió. Su boca seguía moviéndose.**

–**Podría daros información –dijo–. Sé dónde está Valentine. **

Jocelyn y Luke se observaron sorprendidos. Hace mucho que no escuchaban ese nombre en voz alta, en parte por Clary y en parte por ellos mismos.

**Jace echó una mirada atrás a Alec, que se encogió de hombros. **

–**Valentine está bajo tierra –indicó Jace–. Esa cosa sólo está jugando**

**con nosotros. **

**Isabelle sacudió la melena.**

–**Mátalo, Jace –dijo–, no va a contarnos nada. **

**Jace alzó la mano, y Clary vio centellear una luz tenue en el cuchillo que empuñaba. Era curiosamente traslúcido, la hoja transparente como el cristal, afilada como un fragmento de vidrio, la empuñadura engastada con piedras rojas. **

**El muchacho atado lanzó un grito ahogado.**

–**¡Valentine ha vuelto! –protestó, tirando de las ataduras que le sujetaban las manos a la espalda–. Todos los Mundos Infernales lo saben..., yo lo sé..., puedo deciros dónde está... **

**La cólera llameó repentinamente en los gélidos ojos de Jace.**

–**Por el Ángel, siempre que capturamos a uno de vosotros, cabrones, afirmáis saber dónde está Valentine. Bueno, nosotros también sabemos dónde está. Está en el infierno. Y tú... –Giró el cuchillo que sujetaba, cuyo filo centelleó como una línea de fuego–, tú puedes**

**reunirte con él allí. **

**Clary no pudo aguantar más y salió de detrás de la columna.**

–**¡Deteneos! –gritó–. No podéis hacer esto. **

–Otra mala idea, niñita –de nuevo, Jace no recibió respuesta.

**Jace se volvió en redondo, tan sobresaltado que el cuchillo le salió despedido de la mano y repiqueteó contra el suelo de hormigón. Isabelle y Alec se dieron la vuelta con él, mostrando idéntica expresión de estupefacción. El muchacho de cabellos azules se quedó suspendido de sus ataduras, aturdido y jadeante. **

**Alec fue el primero en hablar.**

–**¿Qué es esto? –exigió, pasando la mirada de Clary a sus compañeros, como si ellos debieran saber qué hacía ella allí.**

–**Es una chica **

–¡No me digas! –dijo Simon en voz baja. Clary rió.

Jace observó este intercambio con sorpresa ¡Claro! –pensó él–. A mi no me contesta, pero al mundano sí.

–**dijo Jace, recuperando la serenidad–. Seguramente habrás visto chicas antes, Alec. Tu hermana Isabelle es una. –Dio un paso para acercarse más a Clary, entrecerrando los ojos como si no pudiera creer del todo lo que veía–. Una mundi –declaró, medio para sí–. Y puede vernos.**

–**Claro que puedo veros –replicó Clary–. No estoy ciega, sabes.**

–**Ah, pero sí lo estás –dijo Jace, inclinándose para recoger su cuchillo–. Simplemente no lo sabes. **

–¿Eso es lo que Magnus recién llamó "glamour"? –preguntó Clary–. ¿Es por eso que nosotros no podemos verlos?

–¿A quién te refieres, exactamente, con "nosotros"? –preguntó Jace.

–A los humanos.

–Niñita, nosotros somos humanos –Jace le dio una sonrisa burlona.

–Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Bueno –comenzó Jace–. El glamour es algo así como un poderoso "hechizo" que permite que los mundanos…

–Es suficiente –interrumpió Jocelyn. Estaba bien que estuvieran ahí leyendo esos libros, pero no iba a permitir que un chico cualquiera le anduviera contando las cosas que ella le mantuvo en secreto a su hija durante todo ese tiempo–. Seguramente el libro lo dirá más adelante.

–**Se irguió–. Será mejor que salgas de aquí, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.**

–**No voy a ir a ninguna parte –repuso Clary–. Si lo hago, le mataréis. **

**Señaló al muchacho de cabellos azules.**

–**Es cierto –admitió Jace, haciendo girar el cuchillo entre los dedos–. ¿Qué te importa a ti si le mato o no?**

–**Pu... pues... –farfulló ella–. Uno no puede ir por ahí matando gente.**

–**Tienes razón –dijo Jace–. Uno no puede ir por ahí matando gente.**

**Señaló al muchacho de cabellos azules, cuyos ojos eran unas simples rendijas. Clary se preguntó si se habría desmayado.**

–**Eso no es una persona, niñita. Puede parecer una persona y hablar como una persona, y tal vez incluso sangrar como una persona. Pero es un monstruo.**

–**Jace –dijo Isabelle en tono amonestador–, es suficiente.**

–**Estás loco –replicó Clary, alejándose de él–. He llamado a la policía, ¿sabes? Estarán aquí en cualquier momento.**

–**Miente –dijo Alec, pero había duda en su rostro–. Jace, crees...**

**No llegó a terminar la frase. En ese momento el muchacho de cabellos azules, con un grito agudo y penetrante, se liberó de las sujeciones que lo ataban a la columna y se arrojó sobre Jace. **

Clary, asustada, alargó la mano en un acto reflejo y agarró lo primero que encontró, que, de casualidad, fue la mano de Jace. Jace, ante esta acción, se sonrojó, pero no quitó la mano.

**Cayeron al suelo y rodaron juntos, el muchacho de cabellos azules arañando a Jace con manos que centelleaban como si sus extremos fueran de metal. Clary retrocedió, deseando huir, pero los pies se le enredaron en una lazada de cable eléctrico y cayó al suelo; el golpe la dejó sin respiración. Oyó chillar a Isabelle y, rodando sobre sí misma, vio al chico de cabellos azules sentado sobre el pecho de Jace. Brillaba sangre en las puntas de sus garras, afiladas como cuchillas. **

**Isabelle y Alec corrían hacia ellos, con Isabelle blandiendo un látigo.**

**El muchacho de cabellos azules intentó acuchillar el rostro de Jace con las garras extendidas. El caído alzó un brazo para protegerse, y las garras se lo rasgaron, salpicando sangre. El muchacho de cabellos azules volvió a atacar... y el látigo de Isabelle descendió sobre su espalda. El muchacho lanzó un chillido y cayó hacia un lado. **

**Veloz como el chasquido del látigo de Isabelle, Jace rodó sobre sí mismo. Brilló una arma en su mano y hundió el cuchillo en el pecho del chico de cabellos azules. Un líquido negruzco estalló alrededor de la empuñadura. El muchacho se arqueó por encima del suelo, gorgoteando y retorciéndose. Jace se puso en pie, con una mueca en la cara. Su camisa negra era ahora más negra en algunos lugares empapados de sangre. Bajó la mirada hacia la figura que se contorsionaba a sus pies, alargó el brazo y arrancó el cuchillo. La empuñadura estaba recubierta de líquido negro. **

**Los ojos del muchacho de cabellos azules se abrieron con un parpadeo; fijos en Jace, parecían arder.**

–**Que así sea –siseó entre dientes–: Los repudiados se os llevarán a todos. **

**Jace pareció gruñir. Al muchacho se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y su cuerpo empezó a dar sacudidas y a moverse espasmódicamente mientras se encogía, doblándose sobre sí mismo, empequeñeciéndose más y más hasta que desapareció por completo.**

**Clary se puso en pie apresuradamente, liberándose de un puntapié del cable eléctrico. Empezó a retroceder. Ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención. Alec había llegado junto a Jace y le sostenía el brazo tirando de la manga, probablemente intentando echar un buen vistazo a la herida. Clary se volvió para echar a correr... y se encontró con Isabelle, que le cerraba el paso con el látigo cuya dorada longitud estaba manchada de fluido negro en la mano. Lo hizo chasquear en dirección a Clary; el extremo se le enroscó alrededor de la muñeca y le dio un fuerte tirón. Clary lanzó una exclamación ahogada de dolor y sorpresa.**

–**Pequeña mundi estúpida –masculló Isabelle–. Podrías haber hecho que mataran a Jace.**

Clary, que aún no soltaba la mano de Jace, al darse cuenta del fuerte apretón que le estaba dando, libró su mano y al notar la mirada de Jace sobre ella, ocultó su cara entre su cabello.

–**Está loco –dijo Clary, intentando echar la muñeca hacia atrás. **

**El látigo se le hundió más profundamente en la carne.**

–**Estáis todos locos. ¿Qué os creéis que sois, un grupo de vigilantes asesinos? La policía...**

–**La policía no acostumbra a interesarse a menos que le presentes un cadáver –indicó Jace. **

–Lamentablemente, a veces ni por eso se interesan –comentó Luke con desdén.

**Sosteniendo el brazo contra el pecho, el muchacho se abrió paso a través del suelo cubierto de cables en dirección a Clary. Alec iba tras él, con una expresión ceñuda en el rostro.**

**Clary echó una ojeada al punto en el que el muchacho había desaparecido, y no dijo nada. Ni siquiera quedaba allí una manchita de sangre; nada que mostrara que el muchacho había existido alguna vez.**

Clary miró a Jace interrogatoriamente.

–Regresan a sus dimensiones de residencia al morir –explicó amablemente Jace, a quien ya se le había pasado el sonrojo y cualquier rastro de lo que acababa de hacer Clary.

–**Regresan a sus dimensiones de residencia al morir –explicó**

**Jace–. Por si tenías curiosidad. **

Clary y Jace sonrieron, sin embargo no se miraron.

–**Jace –siseó Alec–, ten cuidado.**

**Jace le apartó el brazo. Una truculenta ristra de motas de sangre le marcaba el rostro. A Clary seguía recordándole a un león, con los ojos claros y separados, y los cabellos de un dorado tostado.**

–**Puede vernos, Alec –replicó–. Sabe ya demasiado. **

–**Así pues, ¿qué quieres que haga con ella? –inquirió Isabelle. **

–**Dejarla ir –respondió Jace en voz baja.**

**Isabelle le lanzó una mirada sorprendida, casi enojada, pero no discutió. El látigo resbaló de la muñeca, liberándole el brazo a Clary, que se frotó la dolorida extremidad y se preguntó cómo diablos iba a conseguir salir de allí.**

–**Quizá deberíamos llevarla de vuelta con nosotros –sugirió Alec–. Apuesto a que Hodge querría hablar con ella.**

–**Ni hablar de llevarla al Instituto –dijo Isabelle–. Es una mundi.**

–Sin importar eso –dijo Hodge–, deberían haberla traído. Saben que me hubiese gustado hacerle unas preguntas –al ver que nadie le respondía, Hodge continuó con la lectura.

–**¿Lo es? –inquirió Jace con suavidad. **

**Su tono sosegado era peor que la brusquedad de Isabelle o la cólera de Alec.**

–**¿Has tenido tratos con demonios, niñita? ¿Has paseado con brujos, conversado con los Hijos de la Noche? ¿Has...?**

–**No me llamo niñita **

–Al parecer de aquí a seis meses no cambiarás nada –le dijo Jace a Clary en un susurro, provocando que Clary se sonrojase.

–**le interrumpió Clary–. Y no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.**

**¿No la tienes? –dijo una voz en el interior de su cabeza–. Viste evaporarse a ese chico. Jace no está loco..., simplemente desearías que lo estuviera.**

–**No creo en... demonios, o en lo que sea que tú...**

–**¿Clary? **

**Era la voz de Simon. Ésta se volvió en redondo y lo vio de pie junto a la puerta del almacén. Le acompañaba uno de los fornidos porteros que habían estado sellando manos en la puerta de entrada.**

–**¿Estás bien? –La miró escrutador a través de la penumbra–. ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? ¿Qué ha sucedido con los tipos..., ya sabes, los de los cuchillos? **

**Clary le miró con asombro, luego miró detrás de ella, donde Jace, Isabelle y Alec permanecían en pie, Jace todavía con la camisa ensangrentada y el cuchillo en la mano. El muchacho le sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dedicó un encogimiento de hombros en parte de disculpa, en parte burlón. Era evidente que no le sorprendía que ni Simon ni el portero pudieran verlos. **

**De algún modo, tampoco le sorprendía a Clary. **

–Te acostumbras rápido al cambio –le comentó Magnus–. Eso es bueno.

Jordan, Raphael, Alec y Jace asintieron.

**Volvió otra vez la cabeza lentamente hacia Simon, sabiendo el aspecto que debía de ofrecerle, allí de pie sola en una húmeda habitación de almacenaje, con los pies enredados en cables eléctricos de plástico brillante.**

–**Me ha parecido que entraban aquí –contestó sin convicción–. Pero supongo que no ha sido así. Lo siento. –Pasó rápidamente la mirada de Simon, cuya expresión empezaba a cambiar de preocupada a incómoda, al portero, que simplemente parecía enojado–. Ha sido una equivocación. Detrás de ella, Isabelle lanzó una risita divertida.**

–**No lo creo –dijo tozudamente Simon mientras Clary, de pie en el bordillo, intentaba desesperadamente parar un taxi. Los barrenderos habían pasado por Orchard mientras ellos estaban dentro del club, y la calle mostraba un negro barniz de agua oleosa.**

–**Lo sé –convino ella–. Lo normal sería que hubiera algún taxi. ¿Adónde va todo el mundo un domingo a medianoche? –Se volvió hacia él, encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Crees que tendremos más suerte en Houston?**

–**No hablo de los taxis –repuso Simon –. Tú..., no te creo. No me creo que esos tipos de los cuchillos simplemente desaparecieran. **

**Clary suspiró.**

–**A lo mejor no había tipos con cuchillos, Simon. Quizá simplemente lo imaginé todo.**

–Eres mala mintiendo –le dijo Jace a Clary.

–Y tu que sabes –le contestó bruscamente.

–En todo caso, Clary, sabemos que es verdad –le sonrió Simon, provocando que Clary y le sonriera de vuelta y que Jace frunciera el ceño.

–**Ni hablar. –Simon alzó la mano por encima de la cabeza, pero los taxis que se aproximaban pasaron zumbando por su lado, lanzando una rociada de agua sucia–. Vi tu cara cuando entré en ese almacén. Parecías realmente alucinada, como si hubieras visto un fantasma.**

**Clary pensó en Jace con sus ojos de león. Se echó un vistazo a la muñeca, circundada por una fina línea roja a modo de brazalete en el punto en el que el látigo de Isabelle se había enroscado. «No, un fantasma no –pensó–. Algo aún más fantástico que eso.»**

–Hasta que admites de soy fantástico, cariño –Jace le guiñó un ojo.

Clary solamente rodó los ojos.

–**Fue sólo una equivocación –insistió en tono cansino. **

**Se preguntó por qué no le estaba contando la verdad. Excepto, claro, que él pensaría que estaba loca. Y había algo en lo que había sucedido; algo en la sangre negra borboteando alrededor del cuchillo de Jace, algo en su voz cuando le había dicho ¿Has conversado con los Hijos de la Noche?, que quería guardar para sí.**

–Así que quieres que lo nuestro sea un secreto –dijo Jace, fingiendo estar ofendido–. Bien, que así sea, Clary.

Clary se sonrojó al escuchar la forma en que su nombre salía de los labios de Jace.

–Para que sea un secreto primero debe existir un "nosotros", Jace –replicó Clary, provocando la misma reacción en Jace.

–**Bueno, pues fue una equivocación de lo más embarazosa–repuso Simon, y echó una ojeada atrás, hacia el club, desde donde una fina cola todavía salía sigilosamente por la puerta y llegaba hasta mitad de la manzana –. Dudo que vuelvan a dejarnos entrar jamás en Pandemónium.**

–**¿Qué te importa eso a ti? Odias Pandemónium. **

**Clary volvió a alzar la mano cuando una forma amarilla fue hacia ellos a toda velocidad por entre la niebla. En esta ocasión, no obstante, el taxi frenó con un chirrido en la esquina, con el conductor presionando la bocina como si necesitara atraer su atención.**

–**Por fin tenemos suerte. **

**Simon abrió la portezuela de un tirón y se deslizó al interior del asiento trasero, forrado de plástico. Clary le siguió, inhalando el familiar olor a humo rancio de cigarrillo, cuero y fijador de pelo de los taxis de Nueva York.**

–**Vamos a Brooklyn –indicó Simon al taxista, y luego volvió la cabeza hacia Clary–. Oye, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? **

**Ella vaciló un instante, luego asintió.**

–**Seguro, Simon –respondió–, sé que puedo hacerlo. **

**Cerró la portezuela de un golpe tras ella, y el taxi se puso en marcha, perdiéndose en la noche.**

–Fin del capítulo –anunció Hodge–. ¿Qué les parece si leemos un capítulo más y luego les asignamos unas habitaciones para que pasen la noche acá y continuemos mañana?

Todos asintieron en acuerdo.

–Bueno, ¿quién lee el siguiente capítulo?

–Yo lo haré –dijo Isabelle.

Esa será una interesante lectura –pensó Jace.

* * *

><p>¡A contestar los reviews se ha dicho!<p>

**NightBlack 457: **Lo sé, yo también estaba esperando por una así, y como nadie nunca hizo, pues me disidí a hacer uno yo. Saludos.

**Monikako2010: **Ja! Yo he leído varios de Percy Jackson y me animé a escribir uno de TMI, so, aquí está. Bueno, espero que también te maten en este capítulo xD. Y, actualicé pronto, así que no tuviste que esperar mucho, ¿o si? Saludos.**  
><strong>

**TrisJackson: **Así como a ti se te puso una sonrisa, yo me he puesto igual pero con el recibimiento que ha tenido hasta ahora. Gracias por leerla y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Saludos.

** : **orden aceptada :33 Espero que este igual te guste. Saludos.

**lugaresqsedifurcan: **Acá el siguiente, espero que te siga gustando ^-^ En el comienzo expliqué tus preguntas :)

**Andrea Beatriz Potter: **Listo :P Disfrta el capítulo :D Saludos.

**¿Review? :D**


	3. Capítulo 2: Secretos y Mentiras

Isabelle se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

**2 SECRETOS Y MENTIRAS**

"_**El oscuro príncipe estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su negro corcel, con su capa de marta cibelina ondeando a la espalda. Un aro de oro le sujetaba los rizos rubios, el apuesto rostro aparecía helado con la furia de batalla y…"**_

**-Y su brazo parecía una berenjena -masculló Clary para sí, exasperada.**

**El dibujo no salía. **

-¿Dibujas? –preguntó Jace mirando sorprendido a Clary. La pelirroja asintió.

**Con un suspiro arrancó otra hoja más de su bloc de dibujo, la arrugó y la arrojó contra la pared naranja de su dormitorio. El suelo estaba ya repleto de bolas de papel desechadas, una señal inequívoca de que sus jugos creativos no fluían del modo que había esperado. Deseó por milésima vez poder ser un poco más como su madre. Todo lo que Jocelyn Fray dibujaba, pintaba o esbozaba era hermoso, y aparentemente realizado sin esfuerzo.**

-Eso no es cierto, Clary –terció su madre, pues a ella también sentía que se le iba la inspiración por momentos.

**Se quitó los auriculares, interrumpiendo Stepping Razor en mitad de la canción, y se frotó las doloridas sienes. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que el potente y agudo sonido de un teléfono retumbaba por el apartamento. Arrojó el bloc de dibujo sobre la cama, se puso en pie de un salto y corrió a la salita, donde el rojo teléfono retro descansaba sobre una mesa cerca de la puerta**

**principal.**

**-¿Clarissa Fray?**

**La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba familiar, aunque no inmediatamente identificable.**

-Sospecho que ya sé quién es. –comentó Magnus a nadie en particular.

**Clary retorció nerviosamente el cordón del teléfono alrededor del dedo.**

**-¿Sííí?**

**-Hola, soy uno de los gamberros con cuchillo que conociste anoche en el Pandemónium. Me temo que te causé una mala impresión y esperaba que me dieras la oportunidad de resarcirte…**

-¿En serio piensas que yo llamaría a una chica, mundano? –le preguntó Jace-. Pues no, Jace nunca llama a las chicas.

**-¡SIMON! **

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Magnus triunfal, logrando que Alec lo viera con una sonrisa.

–**Clary mantuvo el teléfono alejado del oído mientras él soltaba una carcajada-. ¡No tiene gracia!**

-Estamos de acuerdo en eso, Clary –le dijo Jace. Clary no pudo evitar sorprenderse, al escuchar la forma tan natural, en que su nombre salía de los labios de Jace.

**-Ya lo creo que la tiene. Simplemente no le ves el lado cómico.**

**-Estúpido. **

-Otra cosa en la que estamos de acuerdo –afirmó Jace. Clary y Alec rodaron los ojos.

–**Clary suspiró, recostándose en la pared-. No te estarías riendo de haber estado aquí cuando llegué a casa anoche.**

–**¿Por qué no?**

–**Mi madre. No le gustó que llegáramos tarde. Le dio un ataque. Fue desagradable.**

–**¿Qué? ¡No es culpa tuya que hubiera tráfico! –protestó Simon, que era el más joven de tres hermanos y tenía un sentido muy agudizado de la injusticia familiar.**

–**Ya, bueno, ella no lo ve de ese modo. La decepcioné, le fallé, hice que se preocupara, bla, bla, bla. Soy la cruz de su existencia -continuó ella, imitando la precisa fraseología de su madre y con**

**sólo una leve punzada de culpabilidad.**

-Clary, debes saber que todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti –le dijo Jocelyn mirando tristemente a su hija. Clary se sintió culpable de lo que pensaría de su madre en un par de meses.

**-Así que, ¿estás castigada? –preguntó Simon, en un tono un poco demasiado alto.**

**Clary pudo oir el ruido sordo de voces detrás de él; personas que discutían entre sí.**

**-No lo sé aún –respondió-. Mi madre salió esta mañana con Luke, y todavía no han regresado. ¿Dónde estás tú, de todos modos? ¿En casa de Eric?**

**-Sí. Acabamos de terminar el ensayo.**

**Se oyó el batir de un platillo detrás de Simon. Clary se estremeció.**

**-Eric va a dar un recital de poesía en Java Jones esta noche –siguió Simon, mencionando una cafetería situada en la esquina donde vivía Clary, que en ocasiones ofrecía música en vivo por la noche-. Toda la banda acudirá para mostrarle su respaldo. ¿Quieres venir?**

"No mucho, en realidad –pensó Clary, no es que le encantara la poesía de Eric"

**-Sí, de acuerdo. -Clary hizo una pausa, dando ansiosos tironcitos al cordón del teléfono-. Espera, no.**

**-¿Queréis callaros, chicos? –chilló Simon; el débil tono de su voz hizo que Clary sospechara que sostenía el teléfono apartado de la boca; al cabo de un segundo reanudó la conversación, con voz**

**que sonó preocupada-. ¿Eso ha sido un sí o un no?**

**-No lo sé. -Clary se mordió el labio-. Mi madre sigue enfurecida conmigo por lo de anoche. No estoy segura de querer cabrearla pidiéndole un favor. **

-Claro, niña, sigue ocupando esa excusa –le dijo Jace al oído, provocando que Clary se estremeciese sin que él se diera cuenta.

**Si voy a tener problemas, no quiero que sea por la asquerosa poesía de Eric.**

**-Vamos, no es tan mala –dijo Simon.**

**Eric vivía al lado de Simon, y los dos muchachos se conocían de casi toda la vida. No eran íntimos del modo en que Simon y Clary lo eran, pero habían formado un grupo de rock al inicio del segundo año de secundaria, junto con los amigos de Eric: Matt y Kirk. Ensayaban religiosamente todas las semanas en el garaje de los padres de Eric.**

**-Además, no es un favor –añadió Simon-, es un certamen de poesía en la esquina del bloque que hay frente a tu casa. No es como si te estuviera invitando a una orgía en Hoboken. Tu madre puede venir contigo si quiere.**

**-¡ORGÍA EN HOBOKEN! **

**Oyó Clary que alguien chillaba, **

-Ni se les ocurra- dijo Clary mirando a Simon con severidad.

**probablemente Eric. Se oyó el estrépito de otro platillo. Imaginó a su madre escuchando a Eric leer su poesía y se estremeció interiormente.**

**-No sé. Si aparecéis todos por aquí, creo que le dará algo.**

**-Entonces iré solo. Te recogeré y así vamos juntos y nos encontramos con el resto allí. A tu madre no le importará. Me adora.**

-No sabía que tenía tan mal gusto, señora –le dijo Jace a la madre de Clary, ésta lo fulminó con la mirada. Simon frunció el ceño.

**Clary tuvo que echarse a reír.**

**-Una señal de su discutible buen gusto, si me lo preguntas.**

Jace bufó.

**-Nadie te lo ha preguntado.**

**Simon colgó en medio de gritos procedentes de sus compañeros de la banda.**

**Clary colgó el teléfono y echó un vistazo a la salita. Por todas partes había pruebas de las tendencias artísticas de Jocelyn, su madre, desde los cojines de terciopelo hechos a mano apilados sobre el sofá rojo oscuro, a las paredes llenas de cuadros cuidadosamente enmarcados, paisajes en su mayoría: las calles sinuosas del centro de Manhattan iluminadas con una luz dorada; escenas de Prospect Park en invierno, con los grises estanques bordeados de una fina puntilla de hielo blanco.**

**En la repisa sobre la chimenea había una foto enmarcada del padre de Clary. Un hombre rubio de aspecto meditabundo en uniforme militar, y con delatores trazos de arrugas de expresión en el rabillo de los ojos. **

Magnus miró incómodo a Jocelyn y Clary, causando que Clary mirara a su madre interrogatoriamente y que ésta fulminara a Magnus con la mirada.

**Había sido un soldado condecorado por su servicio en el extranjero. Jocelyn tenía algunas de sus medallas en una cajita junto a la cama, aunque las medallas no sirvieron de nada cuando Jonathan Clark estrelló su coche contra un árbol a las afueras de Albany y murió incluso antes de que naciera su hija.**

**Tras su muerte, Jocelyn había vuelto a usar su nombre de soltera. Nunca hablaba del padre de Clary, pero guardaba la caja grabada con sus iniciales, J. C., junto a la cama. **

Hodge miró a Jocelyn extrañado, mas ni hizo ningún comentario.

**Con las medallas había una o dos fotografías, una alianza y un solitario mechón de cabello rubio. En ocasiones, Jocelyn sacaba la caja, la abría y sostenía el mechón de pelo con gran delicadeza antes de devolverlo a su sitio y cerrar de nuevo cuidadosamente la caja con llave.**

**El sonido de la llave al girar en la puerta principal sacó a Clary de su ensueño. A toda prisa, se dejó caer sobre el sofá e intentó dar la impresión de estar inmersa en uno de los libros en rústica que su madre había dejado apilados en la mesita auxiliar. Jocelyn concedía a la lectura la categoría de pasatiempo sagrado, y por lo general, no interrumpiría a Clary en plena lectura de un**

**libro, ni siquiera para echarle una bronca.**

**La puerta se abrió con un golpazo. Era Luke, con los brazos llenos de lo que parecían enormes pedazos cuadrados de cartón. Cuando los depositó en el suelo, Clary vio que eran cajas, plegadas**

**planas. Luke se enderezó y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa. **

–**Hola, ti…, hola, Luke –dijo ella.**

**Él le había pedido que dejara de llamarle tío Luke hacía cosa de un año, afirmando que le hacía sentirse viejo y pensar en **_**La cabaña del tío Tom.**_

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Isabelle, interrumpiendo, por primera vez, la lectura.

-Es una novela, que se trata de la esclavitud en los 1800's –le aclaró Luke amablemente.

-Oh, gracias –le sonrió Isabelle. Simon no pudo evitar notar que la chica tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

**Además, le había recordado con delicadeza que él no era en realidad su tío, sólo un amigo íntimo de su madre que la conocía de toda la vida.**

**-¿Dónde está mamá?**

**-Aparcando la furgoneta –respondió él, estirando el larguirucho cuerpo con un gemido.**

**Iba vestido con su uniforme habitual: vaqueros viejos, una camisa de franela y unas gafas con montura dorada que descansaban ladeadas sobre el caballete de la nariz.**

**-¿Podrías recordarme de nuevo por qué este edificio carece de montacargas?**

**-Porque es viejo y posee personalidad –repuso al momento, y Luke sonrió burlón-. ¿Para qué son esas cajas? –preguntó ella.**

**La sonrisa desapareció.**

**-Tu madre quiere empaquetar algunas cosas -contestó él, evitando su mirada.**

Luke y Jocelyn compartieron una mirada, al parecer ya sabían de lo que se trataba el tema.

**-¿Qué cosas?**

**Él agitó la mano con aire disciplente.**

**-Cosas que hay por la casa y molestan. Ya sabes que ella nunca tira nada. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estudiar?**

**Le arrancó el libro de la mano y leyó en voz alta: **_**El mundo sigue estando repleto de esas variopintas criaturas a las que una filosofía más sobria ha desechado. Hadas y trasgos, fantasmas y**_

_**demonios, todavía rondan por ahí.**_

-¿Desde cuándo los mundanos tienen libros así? –preguntó Alec.

-Si es que son mundanos –le contestó Magnus, lanzándole una mirada significativa a Jocelyn.

**Bajó el libro y la miró por encima de las gafas.**

**-¿Es esto para la escuela?**

**-¿**_**La rama dorada**_**? No. La escuela no empieza hasta dentro de unas pocas semanas. –Clary le arrebató el libro-. Es de mamá.**

**-Ya me lo parecía.**

**Ella lo depositó otra vez sobre la mesa.**

**-¿Luke?**

**-¿Ajá? –Olvidado ya el libro, él estaba rebuscando en la caja de herramientas que había junto a la chimenea-. Ah, aquí está.**

**Sacó una pistola color naranja de cinta de embalar y la contempló con profunda satisfacción.**

**-¿Qué harías si vieras algo que nadie más puede ver?**

-Eso no fue para nada sospechoso, Clary –dijeron, sarcásticos, Jace y Simon al mismo tiempo, fulminándose con la mirada al tiempo de darse cuenta; Clary rió.

Jace no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la risa de la chica era muy bonita, nada exagerada y melodiosa de escuchar. Se fijó por primera vez en sus labios, la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cuando se reía y se preguntó qué se sentiría posar sus labios sobre los de ella. El chico sacudió la cabeza, "al parecer haber dicho lo mismo que el mundano me está afectando –se dijo Jace".

**La pistola de cinta de embalar cayó de la mano de Luke y golpeó las baldosas de la chimenea. Él se arrodilló para recogerla, sin mirar a la muchacha.**

**-¿Quieres decir si yo fuera el único testigo de un crimen, esa clase de cosa?**

**-No; me refiero a si hubiera otras personas cerca, pero tú fueras el único que pudiera ver algo. Como si eso fuera invisible para todo el mundo excepto tú.**

**Él vaciló, aún arrodillado, con la abollada pistola de cinta de embalar aferrada en la mano.**

**-Sé que parece una locura **

-No lo es –dijo Maia, pues a ella le había pasado lo mismo tras su transformación.

–**comenzó Clary nerviosamente-, pero…**

**Él se volvió. Sus ojos, muy azules tras las gafas, se detuvieron en ella con una mirada de sólido afecto.**

**-Clary, eres una artista, como tu madre. Eso significa que ves el mundo de modo que otras personas no pueden. Es tu don, ver la belleza y el horror en esas corrientes. Pero no significa que estés loca sólo que eres diferente. No hay nada malo en ser diferente.**

**Clary subió las piernas y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas. Mentalmente vio el almacén, el látigo dorado de Isabelle, el muchacho de cabellos azules convulsionándose en los estertores de la muerte y los ojos leonados de Jace. Belleza y horror.**

**-De haber vivido mi padre -dijo-, ¿crees que también habría sido un artista?**

-Lo era –dijo Jocelyn por lo bajo, de manera de nadie la podía escuchar -. Pero muy a su manera.

**Luke pareció desconcertado. Antes de que pudiera responderle, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y la madre de Clary entró muy tiesa en la habitación, con los tacones de las botas repiqueteando sobre el brillante suelo de madera. Entregó a Luke un juego de tintineantes llaves y se volvió para mirar a su hija.**

**Jocelyn Fray era una mujer esbelta y atlética; los cabellos, unos cuantos tonos más oscuros que los de Clary y el doble de largos. En esos momentos estaban retorcidos hacia arriba en un nudo**

**rojo oscuro, atravesado con un lápiz de dibujo para mantenerlos sujetos. Llevaba un mono salpicado de pintura sobre una camiseta color azul lavanda y botas de excursión marrones, cuyas suelas estaban cubiertas de pintura al óleo.**

**La gente siempre decía a Clary que se parecía a su madre, pero ella no lo veía. Lo único que era parecido en ellas era la figura. Ambas eran delgadas, con el tórax pequeño y las caderas estrechas. Ella sabía que no era hermosa como lo era su madre. **

Jace, por su parte, no estuvo de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. Está bien, Clary no era ninguna super modelo, pero era muy linda a su manera. El joven aún no estaba del todo seguro de qué era lo que pasaba entre la pelirroja y su "amigo" mundano, ni tampoco sabía porqué sentía _esa_ atracción hacia la chica, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que la chica era linda.

**Para ser hermosa, se tenía que ser esbelta y alta, y cuando se era tan baja como Clary, apenas algo más de metro cincuenta, una sólo era mona. No guapa o hermosa, sino mona. Si a eso se añaden un cabello color zanahoria y una cara llena de pecas, Clary era más bien como aquella muñeca de trapo llamada Raggedy Ann**

**comparada con la muñeca Barbie que era su madre.**

**Jocelyn incluso tenía un modo de andar tan gracioso que hacía que la gente volviera la cabeza para contemplarla pasar. Clary, por su parte, siempre andaba dando traspiés. La gente sólo se volvía para contemplarla cuando pasaba como una exhalación por su lado al caer por las escaleras.**

**-Gracias por subir las cajas –dijo la madre de Clary a Luke, y le sonrió.**

**Él no devolvió la sonrisa. A Clary se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Era evidente que pasaba algo.**

-No me digas –masculló Jocelyn.

**-Lamento haber tardado tanto en encontrar sitio. Debe de haber un millón de personas en el parque hoy…**

**-¿Mamá? –interrumpió Clary-. ¿Para qué son las cajas?**

**Jocelyn se mordió el labio. Luke movió veloz los ojos hacia Clary, instando en silencio a Jocelyn para que se acercara. Con un nervioso gesto de muñeca, ésta se puso un mechón de pelo tras la**

**oreja y fue a reunirse con su hija en el sofá.**

**A tan poca distancia, Clary pudo ver el aspecto tan cansado que mostraba su madre. Había oscuras medias lunas bajo sus ojos, y los párpados aparecían nacarinos por falta de sueño.**

**-¿Tiene que ver esto con lo de anoche? –preguntó Clary.**

**-No –dijo rápidamente su madre, y luego vaciló-. Quizás un poco. No debiste hacer lo que hiciste anoche. Lo sabes perfectamente.**

**-Y ya he pedido perdón. ¿De qué va todo esto? Si me estás castigando, acaba de una vez.**

**-No te estoy castigando –respondió su madre.**

**Su voz sonó tensa como el alambre. Dirigió una rápida mirada a Luke, que negó con la cabeza.**

**-Simplemente díselo, Jocelyn –dijo éste.**

**-¿Podríais no hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? -inquirió Clary, enojada-. ¿Y que quieres decir con que me diga? ¿Qué me diga que?**

**Jocelyn soltó un suspiro.**

**-Nos vamos de vacaciones.**

**Toda expresión desapareció del rostro de Luke, igual que un lienzo al que le han eliminado toda la pintura.**

**Clary sacudió la cabeza.**

**-¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Os vais de vacaciones? –Volvió a dejarse caer sobre los cojines-. No lo entiendo. ¿A que viene todo este numerito?**

**-Me parece que no lo entiendes. Me refiero a que nos vamos todos de vacaciones. Los tres: tu, yo y Luke. Nos vamos a la granja.**

**-Ah.**

**Clary echó una ojeada a Luke, pero este tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y miraba fijamente por la ventana, con la mandíbula muy apretada. Se preguntó que lo preocupaba. Él adoraba la vieja granja situada en el norte del estado de Nueva York; la había comprado y restaurado él mismo hacía diez años, e iba allí siempre que podía.**

**-¿Durante cuanto tiempo?**

**-El resto del verano –dijo Jocelyn-. Traje las cajas por si quieres embalar algunos libros, material de pintura**

**-¿El resto del verano? -Clary se sentó muy tiesa, llena de indignación-. No puedo hacer eso, mamá. Tengo planes; Simon y yo íbamos a celebrar una fiesta de vuelta a la escuela, y tengo un montón de reuniones con mi grupo de arte, y diez clases más en Tisch.**

-¿Tisch? –preguntó Alec.

-Una escuela de arte –le contestó Magnus con una sonrisa coqueta, la cual hizo que el cazador de sombras se ruborizara.

**-Lamento lo de Tisch. Pero las otras cosas se pueden cancelar. Simon lo comprenderá, y también lo hará tu grupo de arte.**

**Clary oyó la implacabilidad del tono de su madre y se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio.**

**-¡Pero ya he pagado esas clases de arte! ¡Estuve ahorrando todo el año! Lo prometiste. –Se volvió en redondo hacia Luke-. ¡Díselo! ¡Dile que no es justo!**

**Luke no apartó la mirada de la ventana, aunque un músculo se movió violentamente en su mejilla.**

**-Es tu madre. Ella es quien debe decidir.**

**-No lo comprendo. –Clary se volvió hacia su madre-. ¿Por qué?**

**-Tengo que marcharme, Clary **

Luke miró preocupado a Jocelyn, después de todo, sin importar lo que pasara el seguiría enamorado de ella y estaría siempre al pendiente de todo lo que viniera con ella.

–**respondió Jocelyn, y las comisuras de sus labios temblaron-. Necesito paz y tranquilidad para pintar. Y en estos momentos andamos escasas de dinero.**

**-Pues vende unas cuantas más de las cosas de papá –replicó ella con enojo-. Eso es lo que acostumbras a hacer, ¿no es cierto?**

-Eso no es justo, Clary –dijo Jocelyn, herida.

**Jocelyn se echó hacia atrás.**

**-Eso no es justo.**

**-Mira, ve si quieres ir. No me importa. Me quedaré aquí sin ti. Puedo trabajar; puedo conseguir un empleo en Starbucks o algo así. Simon dijo que siempre están contratando a gente. Soy lo bastante mayor como para cuidar de mí misma.**

**-¡No! –La brusquedad en la voz de Jocelyn hizo dar un brinco a Clary-. Te devolveré el dinero de las clases de arte, Clary. Pero vas a venir con nosotros. No hay opción. Eres demasiado joven para**

**quedarte aquí tu sola. Podría pasar algo.**

**-¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué podría pasar? –exigió ella.**

-Podría venir un extraño e intentar raptarte –dijo Jace con sorna- pero en el momento en el que comiences a hablar el pobre chico querrá devolverse corriendo.

-Ja. Ja. Ja. Qué gracioso –replicó Clary, logrando que Jace le lanzara un sonrisa y un guiño.

Alec se fijó en ésta acción cuidadosamente, una cosa era que Jace quisiera ligar con la chica, pero otra muy distinta es que la esté tratando con si _de verdad_ quisiera algo con ella; y el chico debía reconocer que se sentía un poco celoso por esto.

**Se oyó un estrépito. Volvió la cabeza sorprendida y vio que Luke había tirado unos de los cuadros enmarcados que estaban apoyados en la pared. Con una expresión claramente alterada, éste volvió a colocarlo en su lugar. Cuando se irguió, su boca estaba cerrada en una sombría línea.**

**-Me voy**

**Jocelyn se mordió el labio.**

**-Espera.**

**Corrió tras él hasta la entrada, **

-Oh, oh –dijo Raphael-, pelea de amantes.

-Nosotros no somos amantes –aclaró Jocelyn.

Solo Clary y Magnus notaron la mirada triste de Luke.

**alcanzándolo justo cuando cerraba la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Torciendo el cuerpo en el sofá, Clary consiguió apenas escuchar el apremiante susurro de**

**su madre:**

–…**Bane –decía Jocelyn-. **

-¿Porqué estabas hablando de él, mamá? –preguntó Clary, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

-No es nada importante, Clary –dijo Jocelyn secamente.

**Le he estado llamando y llamando durante las últimas tres semanas. Su buzón de voz dice que está en Tanzania. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?**

**-Jocelyn –Luke sacudió la cabeza negativamente-, no puedes seguir acudiendo a él eternamente.**

-No creo que eso califique como nada importante –masculló Clary.

-Clarissa, déjalo ya. –le contestó fríamente su madre, sorprendiendo, no solo a ella sino que a Clary, Simon y Luke.

**-Pero Clary…**

**-No es Jonathan –siseó Luke-. Nunca has sido la misma desde que sucedió, pero Clary no es Jonathan.**

"_**¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con todo esto?",**_** se preguntó Clary,**

Hodge se preguntó por millonésima vez porqué habrá inventado Jocelyn que Jonathan era el padre de Clary, podría simplemente haberle dicho que se llamaba Valentine y así ahorrarse el enredo de nombres.

**desconcertada.**

**-No puedo limitarme a mantenerla en casa, a no dejarla salir. No lo soportará.**

**-¡Claro que no lo hará! –Luke sonó realmente enojado-. No es una mascota, es una adolescente. Casi una adulta.**

**-Si estuviéramos fuera de la ciudad…**

**-Habla con ella, Jocelyn. -La voz de Luke era firme-. Lo digo en serio. -Alargó la mano hacia el pomo…**

**La puerta se abrió de golpe. Jocelyn soltó un pequeño grito.**

**-¡Jesús! –exclamó Luke.**

**-En realidad, soy solo yo –dijo Simon-. Aunque me han dicho que el parecido es sorprendente. **

-Ya quisieras, mundano –le dijo Jace. Clary y Simon lo fulminaron con la mirada.

–**Agitó la mano en dirección a Clary desde la entrada-. ¿Estás lista?**

**Jocelyn se apartó la mano de la boca.**

**-Simon, ¿estabas escuchando?**

**Simon pestañeó.**

**-No, acabo de llegar. –Pasó la mirada del rostro pálido de Jocelyn al rostro sombrío de Luke-. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Debería irme?**

**-No te molestes –dijo Luke-. Creo que hemos acabado aquí.**

**Se abrió paso junto a Simon, bajando ruidosamente las escaleras con ritmo rápido. Abajo, la puerta de la calle se cerró de un portazo.**

**Simon permaneció en la entrada, con aspecto indeciso.**

**-Puedo regresar más tarde –dijo-. De verdad. No sería ningún problema.**

-Tu siempre tan caballero, Simon –le dijo Clary sarcásticamente.

-Hey, que esa es la única forma que tengo de ganarme a tu madre –replicó este en tono juguetón.

Jace observaba esta conversación sin darse cuenta de que tenía las manos fuertemente cerradas en puños.

**-Eso podría… -empezó Jocelyn, pero Clary estaba ya de pie.**

**-Olvídalo, Simon. Nos vamos –declaró, agarrando su bolsa mensajero de un gancho situado cerca de la puerta.**

**Se la colgó al hombro dirigiendo una mirada desafiante a su madre.**

**-Nos vemos luego, mamá.**

**Jocelyn se mordió el labio.**

**-Clary, ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar sobre esto?**

**-Tendremos muchísimo tiempo para hablar mientras estemos de vacaciones -repuso ella en tono sarcástico, y tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo su madre se estremecía-. No me esperes levantada –añadió, y agarrando el brazo de Simon, medio arrastró al joven fuera de la puerta principal.**

**Éste clavó los talones, mirando contrito por encima del hombro a la madre de Clary, que permanecía inmóvil, pequeña y desamparada, en la entrada, con las manos fuertemente enlazadas.**

**-¡Adiós, señora Fray! –se despidió-. ¡Que pase una buena noche!**

**-Ah, cállate, Simon –le espetó Clary, y cerró la puerta de golpe tras ellos, interrumpiendo la respuesta de su madre.**

-Esa, damas y caballeros, es una salida dramática –dijo Isabelle sonriendo.

**-Jesús, tía, no me arranques el brazo –protestó Simon mientras Clary tiraba de él escaleras abajo, sus Skechers verdes golpeando los peldaños de madera con cada furioso paso.**

**La muchacha echó una ojeada a lo alto, medio esperando ver a su madre contemplándoles enfurecida desde el descansillo, pero la puerta del apartamento permaneció cerrada.**

-Lo más probable es que te haya estado observando desde la ventana, niñita –le dijo Jace a Clary.

-De hecho, creo lo mismo.

**-Lo siento –masculló Clary, soltándole la muñeca.**

**Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, con la bolsa golpeándole la cadera.**

**La casa de piedra rojiza de Clary, como la mayoría en Park Slope, había sido en el pasado la residencia individual de una familia acaudalada y restos de su antiguo esplendor resultaban aún evidentes en la escalinata curva, el suelo de mármol desportillado de la entrada y la amplia claraboya de un solo cristal de lo alto. En la actualidad, la casa estaba dividida en apartamentos separados, y Clary y su madre compartían el edificio de tres plantas con otra inquilina en la planta baja, una anciana que tenía una consulta de vidente en su apartamento. Apenas salía de él, aunque las visitas de clientes eran poco frecuentes. Una placa dorada sujeta a la puerta la anunciaba como "MADAMEDOROTHEA, VIDENTE Y PROFETISA ".**

**El espeso humo dulzón del incienso se derramaba desde la puerta entreabierta al vestíbulo.**

**-Es agradable ver que su negocio va viento en popa –comentó Simon-. Estos días es difícil encontrar trabajo estable como profeta.**

**-¿Tienes que ser sarcástico respecto a todo? –le dijo Clary en tono brusco.**

**Simon pestañeó, claramente sorprendido.**

**-Pensaba que te gustaba cuando me mostraba agudo e irónico.**

**Clary estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta de madame Dorothea se abrió de par en par y un hombre salió por ella. Era alto, con la tez del color del jarabe de arce, ojos de un dorado verdoso como los de un gato y cabellos enmarañados. Le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, mostrando unos afilados dientes blancos.**

Magnus abrió los ojos como platos, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en ese lugar.

**Un vahído se apoderó de ella, proporcionándole la clara sensación de que iba a desmayarse. **

**Simon la miró con inquietud.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien? Parecía como si fueras a perder el conocimiento.**

**Ella le miró parpadeando.**

**-¿Qué? No, estoy perfectamente.**

-¿Mala mentirosa? –dijo Jace- ¿Dónde?

**Él no pareció querer abandonar el tema.**

**-Parece como si acabaras de ver un fantasma.**

-Detesto esa expresión de los mundanos –dijo Alec.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad? –le contestó Jace-. No es como si alguien se pretificara cada vez que alguien ve un fantasma, de hecho, hay unos que son muy amigables.

-En serio? –preguntó Clary asombrada.

-Pues claro –le dijo Jace- si quieres un día te puedo presentar alguno, de los amables, claro.

-Me encantaría –aceptó la chica, al mismo tiempo que su madre decía.

-Claro que no.

-¡Pero mamá! ¿Porqué no? –desafió Clary

-Porque yo te lo digo y punto.

-Me gustaría ir de todas maneras –le susurró Clary al oído de Jace, de forma que solo él escuchara; y, por más que intentó, Jace no pudo contener el estremecimiento que subió por él en el momento que sintió los labios de la chica contra su piel.

**Clary negó con la cabeza. El recuerdo de haber visto algo la incordiaba, pero cuando intentó concentrarse, se le escapó igual que agua entre los dedos.**

**-Nada, me pareció ver el gato de Dorothea, pero supongo que sólo fue la luz que me engañó. –Simon la miró fijamente-. No he comido nada desde ayer añadió -ella, poniéndose a la defensiva-. Imagino que estoy un poco fuera de combate.**

**Él le deslizo un reconfortante brazo sobre los hombros.**

**-Vamos, te invitaré a comer algo.**

-Tengo hambre –dijo por lo bajo Jordan, sin embargo nadie le escuchó.

**-Simplemente no puedo creer que esté actuando así –dijo Clary por cuarta vez, persiguiendo por el plato un poco de guacamole errante con la punta de un nacho.**

**Estaban en un local mexicano del barrio, un cuchitril llamado Mama Nacho.**

**-Como si castigarme una semana sí otra no, no fuera bastante malo. Ahora estaré exiliada durante el resto del verano.**

**-Bueno, ya lo sabes, tú madre se pone así de vez en cuando –repuso Simon-. Como cuando aspira o espira. –Le sonrió de oreja a oreja desde detrás de su burrito vegetariano.**

**-Vale, tú puedes actuar como si fuera divertido –dijo ella-. No es a ti a quien van a arrastrar en medio de ninguna parte durante Dios sabe cuánto tiempo…**

**-Clary –Simon interrumpió su diatriba-, yo no soy la persona con la que estás furiosa. Además, no va a ser permanente.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Bueno, porque conozco a tu madre –respondió él, tras una pausa . Quiero decir, tú y yo hemos sido amigos durante cuánto, ¿diez años ya? Sé que se pone así a veces. Se lo pensará mejor.**

**Clary tomó un chile de su plato y mordisqueó el borde, meditabunda.**

**-¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó-. ¿Lo de conocerla, quiero decir? A veces me pregunto si alguien lo hace.**

**-Ahí me he perdido –repuso él, mirándola con un pestañeo.**

**Clary aspiró aire para refrescarse la ardiente boca.**

**-Quiero decir que nunca habla sobre sí misma. No se nada sobre su infancia o su familia, ni demasiado de cómo conoció a mi padre. Ni siquiera tiene fotos de la boda. Es como si su vida empezara cuando me tuvo a mi. Eso es lo que siempre dice cuando le pregunto.**

**-Ah –Simon le hizo una mueca-, eso es bonito.**

-No lo es. Es raro –dijo Clary en un susurro.

**-No, no lo es. Es raro. Es raro que yo no sepa nada sobre mis abuelos. Quiero decir, sé que los padres de mi padre no fueron amables con ella, pero ¿tan malos son? ¿Qué clase de gente no quiere conocer a su nieta?**

**-Quizás ella los odia. Tal vez fueron groseros o algo así –sugirió Simon-. Tiene esas cicatrices.**

**Clary le miró sorprendida.**

**-¿Tiene qué?**

**Él tragó un bocado de burrito.**

**-Esas cicatrices pequeñas y finas. Por toda la espalda y los brazos. He visto a tu madre en bañador, ya lo sabes.**

Todos los nephilims, excepto Hodge, coltearon a ver sorprendidos Jocelyn, pero ésta tenía la mirada fija en el libro, por lo que nadie dijo nada.

**-Jamás me he fijado en que tuviera cicatrices –repuso ella con seguridad-. Creo que imaginas cosas.**

-Tienes un muy fuerte glamour puesto en ti, niña –le dijo Raphael a Clary-. Es tan fuerte que ni siquiera te das cuenta de los que tienes en frente tuyo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Clary con cautela.

-Oh, pues no lo sé –le contestó el vampiro-. Creo que tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma.

-¡Mamá! –casi gritó Clary, exasperada-.¿Qué significan esas líneas que menciona Simon? Que, por cierto, todos parecen saber de qué son menos yo.

Al ver que Jocelyn mantenía silencio, Luke se adelantó.

-¿Ves esas marcas que tienen Jace, Alec, Isabelle y Hodge en los brazos? –Clary asintió-. Bueno, pues esas marcas se llaman runas, y sirven para distintas cosas, como ver en la oscuridad, sanarte, ser más rápido, más ágil, etc. –Clary lo observaba atentamente-. El punto es que una vez que ocupas las runas, éstas desaparecen y se convierten en esas marcas que menciona Simon en el libro.

-¿Lo cual significa que eres una cazadora de sombras? –preguntó Clary a su madre.

-Sí. –le contestó ésta.

-¿Y tú? –le preguntó a Luke.

-Lo era.

-¿Y ahora que eres?

-Creo que eso lo tendrás que averiguar a medida que el libro vaya avanzando.

**Él la miró fijamente, y parecía a punto de decir algo cuando el teléfono móvil de Clary, enterrado en su bolsa, empezó a sonar estridentemente. Clary lo sacó, contempló los números que parpadeaban en la pantalla e hizo una mueca.**

**-Es mi madre.**

**-Me he dado cuenta por la expresión de tu cara. ¿Vas a hablar con ella?**

**-No en estos momentos –contestó ella, sintiendo el familiar mordisco de culpabilidad en el estómago, mientras el teléfono dejaba de sonar y se ponía en marcha el buzón de voz-. No quiero**

**pelearme con ella.**

**-Siempre puedes quedarte en mi casa –ofreció Simon-. Todo el tiempo que quieras.**

**-Bueno, veremos si se tranquiliza primero.**

**Clary pulsó el botón del buzón de voz de su móvil. La voz de su madre sonó tensa, pero estaba claro que intentaba most rarse desenfadada: **_**Cariño, lamento haberte soltado de sopetón los planes para ir de vacaciones. Ven a casa y charlaremos**_**. Clary cortó la comunicación antes de que finalizara el mensaje, sintiéndose aún más culpable y al mismo tiempo todavía enojada.**

**-Quiere hablar.**

**-¿Quieres hablar con ella?**

**-No lo sé. –Clary se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos-. ¿Todavía vas a ir al recital poético?**

**-Prometí que lo haría.**

**Clary se puso en pie, empujando la silla hacia atrás.**

**-Entonces iré contigo. La llamaré cuando acabe.**

**La correa de la bolsa de mensajero le resbaló por el brazo, y Simon se la volvió a subir distraídamente, dejando que los dedos se entretuvieran sobre la piel desnuda de su hombro.**

**En el exterior, el aire resultaba esponjoso debido a la humedad, humedad que rizaba los cabellos de Clary y le pegaba a Simon la camiseta azul a la espalda.**

**-Y bien, ¿cómo le va al grupo? –preguntó ella-. ¿Algo nuevo? Se oían muchos gritos de fondo cuando hablé contigo antes.**

**El rostro de su amigo se iluminó.**

**-Las cosas van la mar de bien –respondió-. Matt dice que conoce a alguien que podría conseguirnos una actuación en el Scrap Bar. Estamos buscando nombres otra vez.**

**-¿Sí? –Clary ocultó una sonrisa.**

**En realidad, el grupo de Simon nunca tocaba nada. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaban en la salita de Simon, discutiendo sobre nombres y logotipos potenciales para el grupo. En ocasiones, Clary se preguntaba si alguno de ellos realmente sabía tocar un instrumento.**

**-¿Qué hay sobre la mesa?**

**-Estamos eligiendo entre Conspiración Vegetal Marina y Panda Inmutable.**

Clary e Isabelle estallaron en carcajadas, recibiendo así una mirada inquisidora de Jace y Alec, y una fulminante de Simon.

**Clary meneó la cabeza.**

**-Los dos son terribles.**

**-Eric sugirió Tumbonas en Crisis.**

**-Tal vez Eric debería seguir con los videojuegos.**

**-Pero entonces tendríamos que encontrar un nuevo batería.**

**-Ah, ¿es eso lo que hace Eric? Pensaba que se limitaba a gorrearos dinero y a tratar de impresionar a las chicas de la escuela diciendo que pertenece a un grupo.**

**-Nada de eso –respondió Simon con toda tranquilidad-. Eric se ha reformado. Tiene una novia. Llevan tres meses saliendo.**

**-Prácticamente casados –dijo Clary, rodeando a una pareja que empujaba a una criatura en una sillita: una niña pequeña con pasadores de plástico amarillo en el cabello, que tenía agarrada firmemente un hada de juguete con alas color zafiro con listas doradas.**

**Pro el rabillo del ojo, a Clary le pareció ver moverse las alas. Volvió la cabeza a toda velocidad.**

-Tienes una buena vista, niñita –le dijo Jace.

-Que no soy una niña –le dijo débilmente Clary, aun no del todo recuperada de la, recién descubierta, noticia sobre su madre.

**-Lo que significa –continuó Simon-, que soy el único miembro del grupo que no tiene novia. Lo que, como ya sabes, es precisamente lo que se pretende al estar en un grupo. Conquistar a las chicas.**

**-Pensaba que se trataba de la música.**

**Un hombre con un bastón se cruzó en su paso, encaminándose a la calle Berkeley. Clary desvió rápidamente la vista, temiendo que si miraba a alguien durante demasiado tiempo, le crecerían alas, brazos extras o largas lenguas bífidas como las de las serpientes.**

**-De todos modos ¿a quién le importa si tienes una novia?**

**-A mí me importa –respondió Simon con melancolía-. Muy pronto, las únicas personas que no tendrán novia seremos yo y Wendell, el conserje de la escuela. Y él huele a limpiacristales.**

**-Siempre estará Sheila Tanga Barbarino –sugirió Clary.**

**Clary se había sentado detrás de ella en clase de matemáticas de noveno, y cada vez que a Sheila se le había caído el lápiz, lo que sucedía a menudo, Clary había disfrutado de una vista de la ropa interior de Sheila subiendo por encima de la cinturilla de sus vaqueros superbajos.**

Jace arrugó la nariz al imaginarse la escena. Nunca había entendido cual era el afán de las mujeres de mostrarle a cualquiera su ropa interior, ¿no se suponía que ese derecho estaba reservado para el novio de la chica?

**-Es con ella con quien Eric lleva saliendo los últimos tres meses –repuso Simon-. Su consejo fue que simplemente debía decidir qué chica de la escuela tenía el cuerpo más rocanrolero y pedirle para salir el primer día de clase.**

**-Eric es un cerdo –sexista afirmó Clary, no deseando, de repente, saber qué chica de la escuela pensaba Simon que tenía el cuerpo más rocanrolero-. Quizá deberíais llamar al grupo Los cerdos sexistas.**

**-No suena mal.**

**Simon no parecía haberse inmutado. Clary le hizo una mueca mientras su bolsa vibraba bajo la estridente melodía de su teléfono.**

**Lo sacó del bolsillo con cremallera.**

**-¿Es tu madre otra vez? –preguntó él.**

**Clary asintió. Veía a su madre mentalmente, pequeña y sola en la entrada de su apartamento. La sensación de culpabilidad le llenó el pecho.**

**Alzó la mirada hacia Simon, que la contemplaba con los ojos sombríos de preocupación. Su rostro le era tan familiar que podría haberlo bosquejado dormida. Pensó en las solitarias semanas que se extendían ante ella sin él, y volvió a meter el móvil en el bolso.**

**-Vamos –dijo-. Llegaremos tarde al espectáculo.**

-Aquí termina el capítulo –anunció Isabelle.

-Según mi punto de vista -comenzó Jace-, este ha sido el peor capítulo hasta ahora.

-¿Y eso porqué? -preguntó Alec.

-Porque yo ni aparecí, por supuesto -le contestó Jace, egocéntrico.

-De acuerdo -dijo Hodge, ignorando a los jóvenes-. ¿Qué les parece si les mostramos sus habitaciones y mañana por la mañana continuamos con la lectura?

Todos asintieron en acuerdo y se levantaron rumbo a los pasillos del instituto.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero estaba estudiando para unos exámenes y por fin pude conseguir un tiempo en el computador. De hecho ahora mismo estoy en la playa, así que espero que les guste el hecho de que actualicé en mis pequeñas "vacaciones" xD. Sin más que decir, es hora de contestar los reviews:**

** : Jajaja, gracias :3 espero que este capítulo igual te haya gustado, y sip, no me gusta cuando cortan los capítulos, y en parte por eso me tardé en subir este, porque aparte del colegio lo tuve que editar harto, so... aquí está. Saludos. **

**Guest: Gracias. Aquí está el segundo/tercer capítulo, espero que te guste. Slaudos.**

**monikako2010: jajaj lo sé, el ego de Jace es enoooooorme y tienes razón los Herondale ganarían xD. Actualicé lo más rápido que pude, espero que eso haya contado de algo(?). Saludos.**

**Abrilday15: gracias:) aquí la actualización. Saludos.**

**¿Review? Si me das un review, Jace y Will aparecerán hoy en tu habitación ;)**


	4. Capítulo 3: Cazador de Sombras

Clary despertó sobresaltada. Estaba deseando que todo lo ocurrido en las horas anteriores fuera un mal sueño, pero la cama en la que estaba acostada demostraba que no era así.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que esa era definitivamente la habitación que le habían asignado en el Instituto, la cual, cabe decir, está al lado de la de Jace.

Se levantó en busca de la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y al salir de su habitación se encontró con un pequeño gatito.

–Hey, ¿cómo te llamas? –le preguntó como si el gato le fuese a contestar.

Silencio…

–¿Sabes donde está la cocina?

–No creo que Iglesia lo sepa –dijo una voz en la oscuridad–. Pero yo si sé.

Clary se dio vuelta y enfocó su vista. Deseó no haberlo hecho; un Jace sin camisa y el pelo revuelto de "recién levantado" no era algo que se veía todos los días.

–¿Qué haces? –le espetó Clary.

–Eso debería preguntártelo yo, después de todo esta es mi casa.

–Estaba buscando la cocina.

–Sígueme –dijo Jace dándose la vuelta.

Clary dudó unos segundos antes de seguirlo. Al caminar se fijó en su espalda, llena de músculos, cicatrices y unas marcas extrañas, parecidas a los tatuajes.

–¿Qué significan esas marcas? –le preguntó Clary.

–Se llaman runas, pequeña, son unas marcas que acentúan nuestro poder angelical.

–¿Angelical? –preguntó Clary con sorna–. ¿Tú?

–Bueno, niñita, aunque no lo creas, los nephilims descendemos del ángel Raziel.

–¿Y ese quien es?

–Bueno…

De pronto se escuchó una voz –Eso es suficiente, Jace-. Era Alec.

–Pero… –replicó Clary.

–Pero nada, ahora váyanse a dormir los dos.

–¿Y que hay de ti? –le preguntó Jace.

–Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Clary refunfuñó y Jace rodó los ojos, mas no dijo nada y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Antes de despedirse, Jace se acercó a Clary y le susurró en el oído.

–Otro día terminaremos esta conversación –le dijo dándose media vuelta, dejando a Clary con la respiración y el corazón acelerados.

A la mañana siguiente todos los huéspedes recibieron una nota diciéndoles que fueran a la biblioteca, que el desayuno sería allá.

Al llegar se sentaron en silencio –Clary al lado de Jace y Magnus al lado de Alec, por cierto– y esperaron a que alguien comenzara la lectura.

–¿Puedo leer yo? –preguntó Clary.

–Claro –le contestó Hodge entregándole el libro.

Clary se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

**3**

**CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS**

-Ya que es masculino singular –dijo Jace-, espero que este capítulo se trate de mí.

Clary miró irritada a Jace, aún ni empezaba la lectura y él ya la estaba interrumpiendo.

**Para cuando llegaron a Java Jones, Eric ya estaba en el escenario, balanceándose de un lado a otro frente al micrófono, con los ojos bizqueando. Se había teñido las puntas de los cabellos de rosa para la ocasión. Detrás de él, Matt, con aspecto de estar como una cuba, golpeaba irregularmente un djembé.**

-¿En serio _esa_ es su versión de una presentación de poesía? –preguntó Maia soltando una risilla que a Jordan le pareció encantadora.

-Una vez que conoces a Eric –le contestó Simon uniéndose a su risa-, te esperas cualquier cosa.

Jordan observó irritado este intercambio; aún no había tenido la opción de hablar con Maia y el mundano ya se la estaba arrebatando. Tenía que hablar con ella en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

**-Esto va a ser una auténtica porquería -pronosticó Clary, y agarró a Simon de la manga, tirando de él hacia la puerta-. Si salimos huyendo, todavía podemos escapar.**

**Él movió negativamente la cabeza con determinación.-Soy un hombre de palabra. Cuadró los hombros-. Traeré el café si tú nos consigues un asiento. ¿Qué quieres?**

**-Café solo. Negro como mi alma.**

Jace no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante esta ocurrencia, desde que conoció a Clary no pudo evitar relacionar a la chica con la alegría, y esperaba sinceramente que la pelirroja le incluyera alegría a su vida; claro, si es que algún día se atrevía a hablarle con algo más que sarcasmo.

**Simon se dirigió al mostrador, mascullando por lo bajo algo respecto a que era muchísimo mejor lo que hacía él ahora que lo que había hecho nunca antes. Clary fue en busca de asientos para ambos.**

**La cafetería estaba atestada para ser un lunes; la mayoría de los desgastados sofás y sillones estaban ocupados por adolescentes que disfrutaban de una noche libre entre semana. **

-No estoy muy seguro –comenzó Jordan- de que escuchar la poesía de su amigo sea una buena forma de pasar una noche libre.

-Créeme –le contestó Clary sonriendo- que no lo es.

**El olor a café y a cigarrillos de clavo era abrumador. Por fin, Clary encontró un sofá desocupado en un rincón oscuro del fondo. La única otra persona en las proximidades era una muchacha rubia con una camiseta naranja sin mangas, jugando absorta con su iPod. **_**"-Estupendo pensó Clary-. Eric no podrá localizarnos aquí atrás después de la actuación para preguntar qué tal nos pareció su poesía**_**."**

**La chica rubia se inclinó por encima del lateral de su silla y le dio un golpecito a Clary en el hombro.**

**-Perdona -Clary alzó la mirada sorprendida-, ¿es ése tu novio? -preguntó la muchacha.**

Jace le habló a Clary suavemente, para que así nadie más pudiese escuchar.

-No creo que tengas mal gusta, ¿verdad, pequeña?

-No lo tengo, es por eso que no me gustas tú –le contestó ella.

Jace le sonrió burlón, pero por dentro sintió una extraña sensación de dolor en el estómago.

**Clary siguió la dirección de la mirada de la chica, preparada ya para decir: No, no lo conozco , cuando reparó en que la chica se refería a Simon, que se dirigía hacia ellas, con el rostro contraído en una expresión concentrada, mientras intentaba no dejar caer ninguno de los vasos de poliestireno.**

**-Uh, no -respondió Clary-, es un amigo.**

**La chica sonrió ampliamente.**

**-Es mono.**

Simon se sonrojó, por lo general siempre se había preguntado internamente si es que las chicas lo consideraban mono, pero el punto es que ahora no le importaba si las demás lo hiciesen, solo le importaba que _cierta_ chica pelirroja pensara que lo era.

**¿Tiene novia?**

**Clary vaciló ligeramente antes de responder.**

**-No.**

**La muchacha adoptó una expresión suspicaz.**

**-¿Es gay?**

Jace estalló en carcajadas, interrumpiendo una vez más a Clary, quien lo fulminó con la mirada. Jace, al darse cuenta de esto, se encogió en su asiento (al lado de Clary) y se propuso tratar de mantenerse lo más callado posible.

**El regreso de Simon ahorró a Clary tener que responder. La chica rubia se volvió a sentar apresuradamente mientras él depositaba los vasos en la mesa y se dejaba caer junto a Clary.**

**-No lo soporto cuando se quedan sin tazas. Esas cosas están ardiendo.**

**Se sopló los dedos y puso cara de pocos amigos. Clary intentó ocultar una sonrisa mientras le observaba.**

**Por lo general, no pensaba en si Simon era guapo o no. Tenía unos bonitos ojos oscuros, supuso, y el cuerpo se le había rellenado bien en el transcurso del año anterior y parte del otro. Con el corte de pelo adecuado.**

Tanto Jace, Simon y Clary se incomodaron ante esto, aunque todos por distintos motivos. Por ejemplo, Clary nunca había pensado en Simon de esa manera, siempre lo había visto como su mejor amigo, como un hermano. Por el contrario, Simon sí que había pensado en ella de esa forma, solo que ahora que Clary lo estaba leyendo frente a todo el mundo le hacía sentir más bien incómodo, no con las típicas mariposas que él siemore imaginó. Jace, en cambio, casi se pone verde de los celos, ¿era posible que Clary se sintiera atraída, o que incluso le gustara la comadreja de Simon? _Si, vale, así había nombrado al mundano._

-Asi que… -comenzó Simon de forma coqueta- ¿crees que tengo ojos bonitos.

-Cállate Simon –le contestó Clary sacándole la lengua, ocasionando una sonrisa por parte de Simon y más celos (si es que eso era posible) por parte de Jace.

**-Me estas mirando fijamente -dijo Simon-. ¿Por qué me estás mirando fijamente? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?**

"_**-Debería decírselo**_** -pensó Clary, aunque una parte de ella se mostraba extrañamente reacia a hacerlo-. **_**Sería una mala amiga si no lo hiciera."**_

**-No mires ahora, pero esa chica rubia de ahí cree que eres mono -susurró.**

**Los ojos de Simon se movieron lateralmente para contemplar con atención a la muchacha, que estudiaba con aplicación un ejemplar de Shonen Jump.**

**-¿La chica del top naranja?**

**Clary asintió.**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -preguntó Simon, desconfiado.**

_**Díselo. Va, díselo.**_

**Clary abrió la boca para responder, y fue interrumpida por un fuerte pitido de los bafles. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se tapó los oidos, mientras Eric, en el escenario, forcejeaba con el micrófono.**

**-¡Lo siento, chicos! -Chilló éste-. Muy bien. Soy Eric, y éste es mi colega Matt a la batería. Mi primer poema se llama Sin título. **

-Oh Dios –suspiró Maia, mirando con compasión a Simon y Clary.

Clary y Simon le sonrieron en apreciación.

**-Crispó la cara como si sintiera dolor, y gimió al micrófono-: ¡Ven mi falso gigante, mi nefando bajo vientre! ¡Unta toda protuberancia con árido celo!**

**Simon se deslizó hacia abajo en su asiento.**

**-Por favor no digas a nadie que le conozco.**

**Clary lanzó una risita.**

**-¿Quién usa la palabra bajo vientre ?**

**-Eric -respondió Simon, sombrío-. Todos sus poemas tienen bajos vientres en ellos.**

**-¡Turgente es mi tormento! -gimió Eric-. ¡La zozobra crece en el interior!**

**-Puedes apostar a que sí -repuso Clary, y se deslizó hacia abajo en el asiento junto a Simon-. De todos modos, sobre la chica que piensa que eres mono...**

**-No te preocupes por eso ni un segundo -le cortó él, y Clary le miró con un pestañeo sorprendido-. Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.**

**-Topo Furioso no es un buen nombre para un grupo -dijo inmediatamente ella.**

-¿De verdad consideraron _eso_ como un nombre? –le preguntó Isabelle a Simon mirándolo con burla.

-Y eso que no has visto los otros nombres –le contesto éste con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-No es eso -repuso Simon-. Es sobre lo que estábamos hablando antes. Sobre lo de que no tengo novia.**

**-Ah. -Clary alzó un hombro en un gesto de indiferencia-. Vaya, no sé. Pide a Jaida Jones que salga contigo -sugirió, nombrando a una de las pocas chicas de San Javier que de verdad le caían bien-. Es**

**agradable, y le gustas.**

**-No quiero pedirle a Jaida Jones que salga conmigo.**

**-¿Por qué no? -Clary se encontró atenazada por un repentino e indeterminado rencor-. ¿No te gustan las chicas listas? ¿Todavía buscas un cuerpo rocanroleante?**

**-Ninguna de las dos cosas -respondió él, que parecía agitado-. No quiero pedirle para salir porque en realidad no sería justo para ella que lo hiciera…**

Jace estalló en una nueva carcajada sin poder evitarlo, miró a Clary disculpándose incluso antes de que ésta lo mirara mal, pero es que siempre le habían divertido las declaraciones de amor. Ésta en particular le causaba mucha gracia, porque la comadreja no podía estar con_ su_ Clary… Alto, ¿desde cuándo era_ su_ Clary?

**Sus palabras se apagaron. Clary se inclinó al frente. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo la chica rubia se inclinaba también al frente, escuchando, sin lugar a dudas.**

-Pobre chica –dijo Isabelle-, de estar muy necesitada.

-Como si tu no lo estuvieras, hermanita –replicó Jace.

-Si serás hijo de p…

-Suficiente, Isabelle –le cortó Alec, indicándole a Clary con la mirada que siguiera la lectura.

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Porque me gusta otra persona -contestó Simon.**

**-De acuerdo.**

**Simon estaba ligeramente verdoso, igual que lo había estado en una ocasión cuando se rompió el tobillo jugando a fútbol en el parque y tuvo que regresar a casa cojeando sobre él. Clary se preguntó qué demonios había en el hecho de que le gustara alguien para colocarle en tal insoportable estado de ansiedad.**

**-No eres gay, ¿verdad?**

-¿Tiene algo de malo serlo? –preguntó Alec con cuidado, mirando de reojo a Magnus.

-No, para nada –se apresuró a decir Clary.

-¿Eres gay, Alec? –le preguntó Jace a Alec rápidamente.

-¿Qué? No. –se apresuró a contestar Alec, ruborizado al notar la pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba por la boca de Magnus-. Por supuesto que no.

-De acuerdo… -le dijo Jace, intercambiando una mirada significativa con Isabelle.

**El color verdoso de Simon se intensificó.**

**-Si lo fuera, vestiría mejor.**

-Eso no es del todo cierto –replicó Magnus soltando una risa queda, mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Alec-. He conocido a gays que visten terriblemente mal.

**-En ese caso, ¿quién es? -preguntó Clary.**

**Estaba a punto de añadir que si estaba enamorado de Sheila, Eric le patearía el culo, cuando oyó que alguien tosía sonoramente a su espalda. Era una clase de tos burlona, la clase de sonido que alguien emitiría si intentaba no reír en voz alta.**

**Volvió la cabeza.**

**Sentado en un descolorido sofá verde, a unos pocos centímetros de ella, estaba Jace. **

-Aleluya –exclamó Jace-. Hasta que por fin el libro se pone interesante.

Clary soltó una pequeña risita que solo Jace escuchó, y que, sorprendentemente, al rubio le pareció encantadora. Negó con la cabeza, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Él era Jace Wayland por el amor de Dios, no podía permitirse pensar en una chica de esa manera.

**Llevaba puestas las mismas ropas oscuras que lucía la noche anterior en el club. Los brazos estaban desnudos y cubiertos de tenues líneas blancas, como si fueran viejas cicatrices. En las muñecas llevaba amplias pulseras de metal; Clary distinguió el mango de hueso de un cuchillo sobresaliendo de la izquierda. Él la miraba directamente, con un lado de la estrecha boca curvado en una expresión divertida. Peor que la sensación de que se rieran de ella, era la absoluta convicción de Clary de que él no había estado sentado allí cinco minutos atrás.**

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**Simon había seguido la dirección de su mirada, pero era evidente por su rostro inexpresivo, que no podía ver a Jace.**

_**Pero yo te veo.**_

-No me digas, Clary -replicó Jace-, creo que sin tu aclaración no me habría dado cuenta.

-Cállate, Jace. –le contestó Clary, sin embargo no hubo enojo en su voz, y ambos se estremecieron ante el sonido del nombre de Jace al salir de los labios de la pelirroja.

**Clary clavó la mirada en Jace mientras lo pensaba, y éste alzó la mano izquierda para saludarla. Un anillo centelleó en un delgado dedo. **

Clary ahogó una exclamación y miró rápidamente la mano de Jace.

-¿Celosa, cariño? –le preguntó Jace con coquetería al notar la mirada de Clary.

-Más bien le doy mis condolencias a la chica –replicó Clary.

Jace y Alec estallaron en carcajadas y Clary se cruzó de brazos al darse cuenta de que se estaban burlando de ella.

-Tranquila, pequeña –le susurró Jace a Clary en su oído logrando que la chica se estremeciera-. Es sólo un anillo familiar.

Jace le entregó la mano a Clary y ésta pudo admirar el anillo en todo su esplendor; el anillo mostraba una "W" decorada con unas estrellas y algo en el fondo, parecido al mar.

-Es muy bonito –le dijo Clary, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.

Nadie, a excepción Magnus, notó la incomodidad de Alec al notar todo este intercambio.

**El joven se puso en pie y empezó a caminar, pausadamente, hacia la puerta. Los labios de Clary se separaron con expresión sorprendida. Se marchaba, tantranquilo.**

**Notó la mano de Simon, en el brazo. Pronunciaba su nombre, le preguntaba si sucedía algo. La voz del chico sonaba ajena.**

**-Volveré enseguida se oyó decir, mientras se levantaba del sofá de un salto, casi olvidando dejar la taza de café en la mesa.**

**Salió corriendo hacia la puerta, mientras Simon la seguía atónito con la mirada.**

**Clary atravesó precipitadamente las puertas, aterrada por la idea de que Jace pudiera haberse desvanecido entre las sombras del callejón, como un fantasma. Pero estaba allí, repantingado contra la pared. Había sacado algo del bolsillo y pulsaba botones en ello. Alzó la mirada sorprendido cuando la puerta de la cafetería se cerró violentamente tras ella.A la luz cada vez más crepuscular, su cabello parecía de un dorado cobrizo.**

**-La poesía de tu amigo es terrible -dijo.**

-Al parecer de aquí a 6 meses no cambiaras mucho, Jace –le dijo con sorna Max a su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué lo dices, enano?

-Porque sigues siendo igual de directo que ahora.

**Clary pestañeó, momentáneamente cogida por sorpresa.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-He dicho que su poesía es terrible. Suena como si se hubiera comido un diccionario y empezado a vomitar palabras al azar.**

**-No me importa la poesía de Eric. -Clary estaba furiosa-. Quiero saber por qué me estás siguiendo.**

**-¿Quién ha dicho que te esté siguiendo?**

**-Buen intento. Y estabas escuchando disimuladamente, además. ¿Quieres contarme de que va todo esto, o debería simplemente llamar a la policía?**

**-¿Y decirles qué? -replicó Jace en tono mordaz-. ¿Qué gente invisible te está molestando? Confía en mí, pequeña, **

Clary se ruborizó al escuchar ese apodo, le recordaba la sensación de los labios de Jace junto a su oído; se imaginaba esos labios desviándose directamente hacia los propios, deben de ser tan suaves como se ven…

Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos, y menos con el idiota de Jace, ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando con él?

**la policía no arrestará a alguien que no puede ver.**

**-Ya te dije antes que mi nombre no es pequeña -masculló ella entre dientes-. Es Clary.**

**-Lo sé -repuso él-. Un nombre bonito. Como la hierba, la salvia sclarea o clary. En los viejos tiempos, la gente pensaba que comerse las semillas permitía ver a los seres mágicos. ¿Sabías eso?**

-Pues claro que no lo sabía –le dijo Clary-, y, de hecho, es un poco acosador el hecho de que tú sí lo sepas.

-Para serte sincero –le contestó Jace perplejo-, ni yo mismo tenía idea de eso hasta ahora.

-Oh…

Clary no tenía idea de cómo sentirse ante esta declaración, estaba casi segura de que sentía cosas por Jace, pero se notaba a leguas que Jace era un completo jugador, ella no debería estarse sintiendo como lo hacía alrededor de Jace.

Por otro lado, Jace también se estaba acomplejando, no tenía idea de porqué se sentía de esa manera con la pelirroja, ni de porqué no podía dejar de pensar en ella o en su aroma. Definitivamente moriría pronto si es que no llegaba a probar de esos labios… pronto si es que era posible.

**-No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.**

**-No sabes gran cosa, ¿verdad? -preguntó él, y había un perezoso desdén en sus ojos dorados-. Pareces ser un mundano como cualquier otro mundano, sin embargo puedes verme. Parece un acertijo.**

-Wow, supongo que eso debe ser un cumplido en algún lado –le dijo Clary sarcásticamente.

-Disculpa por eso –le dijo Jace con arrepentimiento-. Cuando lleguemos a ese momento no te trataré tan mal, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –asintió Clary sonriéndole con dulzura; Jace se sintió derretir por este gesto, pero como no podía demostrar su reacción, le guiñó el ojo como toda respuesta.

**-¿Qué es un mundano?**

**-Alguien del mundo humano. Alguien como tú.**

Clary miró mal a Jace, causando que éste se entristeciera internamente. Definitivamente cuando la conociera "oficialmente" la trataría mucho mejor.

**-Pero tú eres humano -afirmó Clary.**

**-Lo soy -repuso él-. Pero no soy como tú.**

**No había ningún deje defensivo en su voz. Sonó como si no le importara si le creía o no.**

**-Te crees que eres mejor. Es por eso que te estabas riendo de nosotros.**

**-Me reía de vosotros porque las declaraciones de amor me divierten, en especial cuando no son correspondidas -explicó él-. Y porque tu Simon **

-No es mi Simon –dijo Clary en voz baja.

-¿Qué cosa? –le preguntó Jace.

-Nada.

**es uno de los mundanos más mundanos con los que me he tropezado jamás. Y porque Hodge pensó que podrías ser peligrosa, pero si lo eres, desde luego no lo sabes.**

**-¿Yo, peligrosa? -Repitió Clary, estupefacta-. Te vi matar a alguien anoche. Te vi hundirle un cuchillo bajo las costillas, y…**

_**Y vi cómo él te hería con dedos que eran como cuchillas. Te vi sangrando, y ahora parece como si nada te hubiera tocado.**_

**-Quizá sea un asesino -dijo Jace-, pero sé lo que soy. ¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo?**

**-Soy un ser humano corriente, tal y como dijiste. ¿Quién es Hodge?**

**-Mi tutor. Y yo no me tildaría tan rápidamente de corriente, si fuera tú. -Se inclinó al frente-. Deja que te vea la mano derecha.**

**-¿Mi mano derecha? -repitió ella, y él asintió-. ¿Si te enseño la mano, me dejarás tranquila?**

**-Desde luego.**

-Me decepcionas, Jace –dijo Isabelle-, caíste bajo con esa mentira.

-¿Me estabas mintiendo? –le preguntó Clary indignada.

-Puede… -le contestó Jace con duda en su voz.

-Ay, por favor –le contestó Magnus-, hasta yo noté que estabas mintiendo.

**Su voz dejó traslucir un deje divertido.**

**Ella extendió la mano derecha de mala gana. Tenía un aspecto pálido bajo la tenue luz que se derramaba desde las ventanas, con los nudillos salpicados por una leve capa de pecas. De algún modo, se sintió tan desprotegida como si se estuviera levantando la camisa y le mostrara el pecho desnudo.**

-Bueno, pequeña –le dijo Jace con una sonrisa coqueta- tu deberías saber que siempre voy a estar a favor de eso.

Clary simplemente bufó y rodó los ojos para así continuar con la lectura.

**-Nada. -La voz del muchacho sonó decepcionada-. No eres zurda, ¿verdad?**

**-No. ¿Por qué?**

**Él le soltó la mano con un encogimiento de hombros.**

**-A la mayoría de niños cazadores de sombras los marcan en la mano derecha o en la izquierda, si son zurdos como yo, **

-¿Eres zurdo? –le contestó Clary sorprendida.

-Sip, ¿porqué –comenzó Jace a molestarla-, te molesta?

-No, para nada, solo me sorprendí –le contestó Clary con una mirada de disculpa.

Jace no pudo evitar sentirse mal, él solo quería molestarla en broma, no quiso que se sintiera mal, estaba ya abriendo la boca para pedir disculpas, pero Clary ya había continuado.

**cuando aún son pequeños. Es una runa permanente que presta una habilidad extra con armas.**

**Le mostró el dorso de su mano izquierda; a ella le pareció totalmente normal.**

**-No veo nada dijo.**

**-Deja que tu mente se relaje -sugirió él-. Aguarda a que venga a ti. Como si aguardases a que algo se elevara a la superficie del agua.**

**-Estás loco.**

**Pero se relajó, fijando la mirada en la mano, contemplando las diminutas líneas sobre los nudillos, las largas articulaciones de los dedos...**

**Le saltó a la vista de improviso, centelleando como una señal de NO CRUZAR. Un dibujo negro parecido a un ojo. Parpadeó, y el dibujo se desvaneció.**

-¿Puedo intentarlo? –le preguntó a Jace emocionada.

-Claro –por supuesto, después de todo, ¿quién era él para decirle que no a la chica que le gustaba.

Clary tomó la mano de Jace, causando cosquillas en ambos jóvenes, e hizo exactamente lo que el Jace del libro le indicaba y, como esperaba, vio la marca. Era sorprendente.

Lentamente Jace, a regañadientes, alejo su mano de la de Clary, al ver que ésta tenía problemas para agarrar el libro y continuar con la lectura.

**-¿Un tatuaje?**

-Claro, Clary, un tatuaje que desaparece –se burló Simon.

**Él sonrió con aire de suficiencia y bajó la mano.**

**-Estaba seguro de que podrías hacerlo. Y no es un tatuaje es una Marca. Son runas, marcadas a fuego en nuestra carne.**

**-¿Hacen que manejes mejor las armas?**

**A Clary le resultó difícil de creer, aunque quizá no más difícil que creer en la existencia de zombies.**

**-Marcas distintas hacen cosas distintas. Algunas son permanentes, pero la mayoría se desvanece cuando han sido usadas.**

**-¿Es por eso que hoy no tienes los brazos pintados? -preguntó ella-. ¿Incluso cuando me concentro?**

-Pero y entonces, ¿por qué tenías marcas anoche? –preguntó Clary, curiosa.

-Porque siempre hay que estar preparados para todo, pequeña.

-¿Incluso en medio de la noche?

-Alto –se metió Simon-. ¿Estabas con él en medio de la noche?

-O sea, no estaba _con él_, en ese sentido –se defendió la pelirroja.

-¿Y en qué sentido estabas? –preguntó Magnus, enarcando una ceja divertido.

-Es suficiente –los cortó Hodge-. Clary, continua, por favor.

**-Ése es exactamente el motivo. -Sonó satisfecho consigo mismo-. Sabía que poseías la Visión, al menos. -Echó una ojeada al cielo-. Casi ha oscurecido por completo. Deberíamos irnos.**

**-¿Deberíamos? Creía que ibas a dejarme tranquila.**

**-Te he mentido **

-Pues gracias por aceptarlo tan abiertamente, supongo –le dijo Clary a Jace, ofendida.

-Lo siento, pequeña –contestó Jace con una sonrisa lasciva, pero con arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

**-respondió Jace sin una pizca de vergüenza-. Hodge dijo que debo llevarte al Instituto. Quiere hablar contigo.**

**-¿Por qué iba a querer hablar conmigo?**

**-Porque ahora sabes la verdad -respondió Jace-. No ha existido un mundano que conociera nuestra existencia durante al menos cien años.**

-Bueno -comenzó Jace, mirando a Simon despectivamente-, hasta ahora, al parecer.

**-¿Nuestra existencia? -repitió ella-. Te refieres a la de gente como tú. A gente que cree en demonios.**

-Yo no solo _creo_ en ellos –le dijo Jace a Clary-. Yo los mato.

Clary simplemente rodó los ojos y continuó con la lectura.

**-A gente que los mata **

Clary soltó una risita y retomó la lectura.

**-corrigió Jace-. Somos los cazadores de sombras. Al menos, eso es lo que nos llamamos a nosotros mismos. Los subterráneos tienen nombres menos halagüeños para nosotros.**

**-¿Subterráneos?**

**-los Hijos de la Noche. Los brujos. Los duendes. Los seres mágicos de esta dimensión.**

**Clary sacudió la cabeza.**

**-No te detengas ahí. Supongo que también hay, digamos: ¿vampiros, hombres lobo y zombies?**

-¿De verdad existen los zombies? –preguntó Simon alucinado.

-Si –contestó Alec-, pero la mayoría están más al sur.

-Genial…

**-Desde luego que los hay -le informó Jace-. Aunque los zombies los encuentras en su mayoría más al sur, donde están los sacerdotes del voudun.**

**-¿Qué hay de las momias? ¿Sólo andan por Egipto?**

**-No seas ridícula. Nadie cree en momias.**

-¿Nadie cree? –preguntó Clary

-Sí –contestó Jace, para luego acercarse al oído de la pelirroja-. Pero eso no significa que no existan.

-¿Lo hacen? –exclamó sorprendida.

Jace estalló en carcajadas –Por supuesto que no, pequeña-. Clary frunció el ceño y continuó leyendo.

**-¿Nadie cree?**

**-Por supuesto que no -afirmó Jace-. Mira, Hodge te explicará todo esto cuando le veas.**

**Clary cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

**-¿Qué sucede si no quiero verle?**

-Lo más probable es que te traiga a la fuerza –le dijo Isabelle a Clary.

**-Ése es tu problema. Puedes venir voluntariamente o a la fuerza.**

**Clary no podía creer lo que oía.**

**-¿Estas amenazando con secuestrarme?**

**-Si quieres verlo de ese modo -dijo Jace-, sí.**

**Clary abrió la boca para protestar, pero la interrumpió un estridente zumbido. Su móvil volvía a sonar.**

**-Adelante, responde si quieres -indicó Jace con magnanimidad.**

**El teléfono dejó de sonar, luego volvió a empezar, fuerte e insistente. Clary frunció el cejo; su madre debía de estar realmente furiosa.**

**Le dio la espalda a medias a Jace y empezó a rebuscar en el bolso. Para cuando consiguió desenterrarlo, el móvil iba ya por la tercera tanda de timbrazos. Se lo acercó a la oreja.**

**-¿Mamá?**

**-Ah, Clary. Vaya, gracias a Dios. -Una penetrante sensación de alarma recorrió la columna vertebral de la muchacha; su madre parecía presa del pánico-. Escúchame…**

**-Todo va bien, mamá. Estoy perfectamente. Voy de camino a casa.**

**-¡No! -El terror hizo chirriar la voz de Jocelyn-. ¡No vengas a casa! ¿Me entiendes, Clary? Ni se te ocurra venir a casa. Ve a casa de Simon. Ve directamente a casa de Simon y quédate ahí hasta que pueda…**

Nadie se percató de la mirada perdida de Jocelyn, pero Luke, al notar lo tensa que estaba el amor de su vida le tomó "amistosamente" la mano, sonriendo en cuanto Jocelyn le dio un pequeño apretón.

**Un ruido de fondo la interrumpió: el sonido de algo que caía, que se hacía añicos, algo pesado golpeando el suelo.**

**-¡Mamá! -gritó Clary en el teléfono-. ¿Mamá, estás bien?**

**Del teléfono surgió un fuerte zumbido, y la voz de la madre de Clary se abrió paso a través de la estática.**

**-Sólo prométeme que no vendrás a casa. Ve a casa de Simon y llama a Luke dile que me ha encontrado…**

-Valentine –susurró Luke, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera a Jocelyn.

**Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un fuerte estrépito parecido al de la madera al astillarse.**

**-¿Quién te ha encontrado? Mamá, ¿has llamado a la policía?¿Lo has hecho ?**

**Su desesperada pregunta quedó interrumpida por un sonido que Clary jamás olvidaría: un discordante sonido deslizante, seguido por un golpe sordo. Oyó cómo su madre aspiraba con fuerza.**

**-Te quiero, Clary -le oyó decir, con voz inquietantemente tranquila.**

**El teléfono se desconectó.**

**-¡Mamá! -aulló Clary al teléfono-. ¿Mamá, estás ahí?**

**Fin de la llamada, apareció en la pantalla. Pero ¿por qué habría colgado su madre de aquel modo?**

**-Clary -dijo Jace, y fue la primera vez que le oyó decir su nombre-. **

Clary sonrió y se imaginó a Jace diciendo nuevamente su nombre. Le encantaba la manera en que su nombre salía de los labios del rubio.

**¿Qué sucede?**

**Clary hizo caso omiso de él. Oprimió febrilmente el botón que marcaba el número de su casa. No hubo respuesta, aparte del doble tono que indicaba que estaba comunicando.**

**Las manos de Clary habían empezado a temblar de un modo incontrolable. Cuando intentó volver a marcar, el teléfono se le resbaló de la temblorosa mano y golpeó violentamente contra la acera. Se dejó caer de rodillas para recuperarlo, pero ya no funcionaba, había una larga raja bien visible sobre la parte frontal.**

**-¡Maldita sea!**

**Casi llorando, arrojó el teléfono al suelo.**

Jace sintió como si alguien hubiese apretado su corazón; la idea ver a Clary llorando no le emocionaba en lo absoluto.

**-Para de una vez. -Jace tiró de ella para incorporarla, agarrándola por la muñeca-. ¿Ha sucedido algo?**

**-Dame tu teléfono -dijo Clary, extrayendo un objeto oblongo de metal negro del bolsillo de la camisa de Jace-. Tengo que…**

**-No es un teléfono -repuso Jace, sin hacer el menor intento de recuperarlo-. Es un sensor. No podrás utilizarlo.**

**-¡Pero necesito llamar a la policía!**

**-Primero dime lo que ha sucedido. -Ella intentó liberar violentamente la muñeca, pero él la asía con una fuerza increíble-. Puedo ayudarte.**

**La cólera inundó a Clary, como una marea ardiente recorriéndole las venas. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, le golpeó en la cara, arañándole la mejilla, y él se echó hacia atrás sorprendido. Clary se soltó y corrió hacia las luces de la Séptima Avenida.**

**Cuando alcanzó la calle, se volvió en redondo, medio esperando ver a Jace pisándole los talones. Pero el callejón estaba vacío. **

Jace hizo una nota mental: "_Seguir a Clary cuando salga corriendo_ –la imagen de ella llorando se instaló en su mente-. _Especialmente cuando esté llorando._

**Por un momento, clavó la mirada, indecisa, en las sombras. Nada se movía en su interior. Se volvió de nuevo y corrió hacia su casa.**

-Ahí termina –anunció Clary, feliz de ya no tener que leer (y de que Jace la interrumpiera). -¿Quién sigue?

-Yo –anunció…

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas :c lamento no haber actualizado en casi 2 meses, pero tengo una buena excusa. Estos últimos meses de colegio me tenían súper estresada, pero ya por fin estoy de vacaciones. Tenía pensado subir el capitulo en Navidad, pero mis papás organizaros un viaje sorpresa, luego lo iba a subir ayer, pero me castigaron y me quitaron el computador por toda la tarde D: y ya hoy por fin lo tengo de vuelta.<strong>

**A contestar los reviews *-***

**Tris Potter: ¡te hice caso! xD coloqué más diálogos en este capítulo y no te preocupes, aunque me tarde un año en actualizar no pienso abandonarla. Saludos.**

**monikako2010: jajaja ¿aparecieron? estoy segura de que si ;) gracias :33 espero que hayas disfrutado este igual. El porqué no actualice ya lo puse arriba^^. Saludos.**

**Guest: Lo terminaré, no te preocupes, de hecho tengo la intención de escribir los seis libros y ya si después entusiasma la idea, escribiré los orígenes. Saludos.**

**Nuria13C: adsflsjdk me alegro de haberte hecho feliz :33 no la abandonaré, espero que disfrutes el capítulo. Saludos.**

**JacyHerondale: Yo igual leí los libros de sopetón, solo que fue el año pasado. Sí, de hecho cuando recién comencé a leer los fanfics de TMI, los comparé un poco con los que hay de The Hunger Games, ya que hay muchos más y me pareció una buena idea comenzar con uno yo misma y no podría estar más feliz por el recibimiento que ha tenido. Sip, es en el tercero si no me equivoco, y no te preocupes, ya tengo en mente la manera en que voy a escribir cuando Valentine les diga que son "hermanos", el como van a reaccionar todos y en especial lo que dirá Jocelyn; aunque si bien ya tengo una idea de como será si cualquiera que lea esta historia quiere dar sugerencias o decirme si el amor entre Clace va muy rápido, o el de Malec o Sizzy va muy lento yo obviamente los escucharé y trataré de remediarlo. Jajaja, gracias, la verdad es que hay algunos personajes en que me cuesta colocarme en sus zapatos, pero hay otros en los que se me hace facilísimo. Ya dije porque no pude actualizar antes, así que espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos. **

**lizacds: Acá está el nuevo, espero que lo disfrutes. Saludos.**

**abrilday15: Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, ¿aparecieron Jace y Will? yo sé que sí ;) Saludos.**

**Fnix de Plata: Wow, gracias, me alegra muuucho que te guste, la verdad es que nunca espere que mi fic tuviera este recibimiento. Sí es el primero que hay de Leyendo Cazadores de Sombras, estaba realmente emocionada cuando la idea se me vino a la cabeza. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.**

**Alviar1: exaaacto, ahora ya se puso feliz por su aparición. Lamento no haber puesto tanto Malec en este capítulo, pero cuando vi tu comentario ya llevaba bien avanzado este capítulo, te prometo que para el siguiente habrá más de Malec ;) Saludos.**

**AngieJacksonPotter: en cuanto vi tu user ya me caíste bien por el hecho de que sea "Jackson", aquí una fiel fan de Percy Jackson *-*/ no hay, yo también buscaba y por ahí se me ocurrió la idea de escribir uno. Acá la actualización, espero que te guste. Saludos.**

**DawnDream9435: La seguí XDD Disfrútalo ;) Saludos.**

**¡Dios! No esperaba tantos reviews XD espero que disfrutaran el capitulo y prometo que no demoraré tanto de nuevo, ya que son vacaciones *se escuchan aplausos en el fondo* **

**¿Review? esta vez aparecerán Jace y Will en tu cama, pero sólo en ropa interior ;)**


End file.
